My Thoughts You Can't Decode
by MaygenLynn
Summary: One month after James and Lily had Harry, Sirius Black and his wife Allison had twins. A boy and a girl. What happens to them when they go to Hogwarts during their third year after their father escapes from Azkaban? Takes place during POA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it that you recognize. If I did, I would be infinitely richer, and my OC's would definitely be involved. I only own Tori, Gabe, and Allison… And anything that you don't recognize, including any small plot tweaks that make the story more interesting.**

**Victoria "Tori" Rose Black**

**Age:** 13

**Birthday:** August 31, 1980

**Hair/Eye Color:** Brown/Brown

**School:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**House:** Gryffindor

**Guardian(s):** Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks

**Parents:** Allison Black (deceased), Sirius Black (incarcerated)

**Siblings:** Gabriel "Gabe" Anthony Black

**Pet:** White Cat – Blossom

**Best Friends:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan.

**Gabriel "Gabe" Anthony Black**

**Age:** 13

**Birthday:** August 31, 1980

**Hair/Eye Color:** Black/Gray

**School:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**House:** Ravenclaw

**Guardian(s):** Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks

**Parents:** Allison Black (deceased), Sirius Black (incarcerated)

**Siblings:** Victoria "Tori" Rose Black

**Pet:** Brown and white owl – Argon

**Best Friends:** Marcus Belby, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein.

**-MTYCD-**

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_  
><em>And its hanging on your tongue<em>  
><em>Just boiling in my blood<em>  
><em>But you think that I can't see<em>  
><em>What kind of man that you are<em>  
><em>If you're a man at all<em>  
><em>Well I will figure this one out<em>  
><em>On my own<em>  
><em>(I'm screaming "I love you so")<em>  
><em>On my own<em>  
><em>(My thoughts you can't decode)<em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>Well I used to know you so well, yeah<em>  
><em>How did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well I think I know<em>

_**Decode – Paramore**_

**-MTYCD-**

**Chapter One**

"Allison… Sirius… they're beautiful!" Lily Potter cooed as she looked at the newborn babies.

"Of course they are. We're their parents," Sirius said, grinning proudly.

"What are their names?" Remus asked.

"Gabriel Anthony and Victoria Rose. Gabriel and Victoria Black," Allison said, looking down at her daughter who was asleep in her arms.

"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked.

"No idea. I sent him a Patronus when I got yours," James said.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. We should be getting back though. We're lucky Dumbledore let us come here in the first place," Lily said, shifting Harry in her arms.

"I suppose you're right," James sighed.

"Before you go, listen, Lily, we want you to be their godmother," Allison said, looking at her best friend.

Lily beamed. "Of course I will!"

"And Prongs, Moony, since you know, there's two of them, we want you both to be their godfathers," Sirius declared.

"Padfoot, you don't even have to ask," James said.

"I'd be honored," Remus said, smiling.

"We'll try to visit soon," James said and Lily nodded, giving Allison a hug and kissing Victoria on the head, then moving to Sirius and kissing Gabriel on the head, and hugging Sirius.

"Make sure you do," Sirius said as they left.

**13 Years Later**

"Tori? Tori?" Gabriel Black was trying to wake his sister up nicely since it was their birthday. "Tori?" he said a little louder. Still, she didn't budge. "TORI!" he shouted in her ear. Tori jolted awake, hitting Gabriel in the face in the process. "Merlin Tori!"

"Well, you shouldn't have yelled in my ear! What time is it anyway?"

"It's 10:00. Uncle Remus said to wake you up."

"Ugh, fine. Get out. I have to get dressed."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and left Tori's room, and walked back to the living room where he found Remus sitting in a chair reading the newspaper.

Gabriel and Victoria Black have been living with their godfather Remus Lupin since their mother died when they were eight. During his monthly cycles the twins go and spend a few days with their cousin Andromeda and her family, who was more than happy to help. Just recently Remus sat the twins down and told them that their father Sirius, has broken out of Azkaban. Gabriel was a little unnerved, but Victoria remained calm and asked a few questions, but nothing too bad.

"Is she awake?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's getting dressed now."

"Morning Uncle Remus," Victoria said, walking into the room and sitting on the couch.

"Good Morning Victoria, happy birthday," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said smiling back.

Gabriel sat down next to Tori on the couch and Tori wrapped her arms around him, "happy birthday brother!"

Gabriel smiled and hugged her back, "happy birthday sister!"

Remus smiled at the twins and shook his head. "Are you two ready to go back to school?"

"Yep! Andromeda took us shopping when we got our school letters," Tori said.

"Did you get your homework done Tori?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you would ask me that Uncle Remus. When don't I get my homework done?" she asked and he raised both eyebrows.

Tori sighed. "All I have is potions… and I'm horrible in that class! Professor Snape hates me anyway."

"He hates everyone. Except the Slytherins," Gabriel said.

"Go do your potions Victoria," Remus said.

"Do I really have to?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But Uncle Remus! It's my birthday!"

"Well, you should have done it sooner. School starts tomorrow."

"Fine," she huffed and got up. "Why don't you ever ask him if he does his homework?"

"Because he always does it."

"…Point taken," she said and went to her room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Come on Gabe we're going to be late!" Tori called to her brother from the front door.

"I'm coming," he said, hurrying to the door, dragging his trunk behind him, the cage for his owl in his other hand.

"Bout time," Tori said.

"Shut up Tori."

"Come on you two," Remus said. Tori and Gabe both grabbed onto Remus and with a loud CRACK, they apparated to King's Cross. "Come on, we have to hurry, we're late," Remus said as they walked to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Together the three passed through the barrier and boarded the Hogwart's express. Gabriel and Victoria both ignored Remus' suggestions to go and sit with their friends, and instead sat in an empty compartment with him, partially because they wanted to stay with him and keep him company, but mostly because they weren't ready to face the other students questions and stares.

"Uncle Remus?"

"Yes Victoria?"

"I know that… dad, broke out of Azkaban to find Harry… but do you think he'll come for us too?"

Remus was silent for a few moments, looking at the young girl who was sitting next to him, and the young man who sat across from him. He sighed.

"I'm not sure Tori. But I do know that I will not allow any harm to come to you or your brother, or even Harry."

Tori smiled and nodded, and Remus smiled back. Not too long after that, Remus settled down for a nap. Tori and Gabe always hated when the full moon got closer, because they hated seeing Remus tired and in pain.

"They're going to give us a hard time this year," Gabe said.

"I know," she said, frowning. "But at least we'll have each other," she said optimistically.

Gabe smiled, "want me to look over your potions essay?"

"Would you?"

Gabe nodded and Tori pulled it out of her trunk and gave it to him.

Suddenly the door of the compartment was pulled open, and there stood three of her best friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey guys," she said smiling.

"Tori! How are you?" Hermione asked rushing in and hugging her.

"Good, good."

"Hi Gabe," she said, hugging him as well.

"Hi Hermione."

Tori stood up and hugged Ron and Harry as well, and sat back down, Harry sitting next to her.

"Well, there's too many Gryffindor's in here for my taste. I'm going to go find Michael. And Tori? Your essay's pretty good," Gabe said and left.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, gesturing at Remus.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione said before Tori could answer.

"You know everything! How is it she knows everything?" Ron asked.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald," Hermione said.

"Oh."

"Tori, don't you and Gabe…," Harry started.

"Live with him? Yes he's our guardian."

"You're dad is-," Ron started.

"Sirius Black. Yes," Tori said, looking out the window.

"Well… that's not your fault," Hermione said, looking at her. Tori looked at her and smiled while the two boys nodded along with Hermione.

"Thanks guys," she said.

"Anyway, do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked about Remus.

"Seems to be. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I have to tell you something."

Harry told them all about Sirius Black escaping to come after him, and everything he heard Ron's mother and father talking about, and everything that Mr. Weasley said to him before coming to King's Cross.

"So let me get this straight. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah."

"But they'll catch Black won't they? I mean everyone's looking for him," Hermione said, glancing at Tori.

"Sure. Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before. And he's a murderous, raving, lunatic," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said.

Suddenly, the train started slowing down, gradually stopping.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet," Tori said.

Then out of no where the train gave a strong lurch, startling everyone in the compartment besides Remus.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, panicked.

"Dunno, maybe we've broken down," Harry said.

"Yeah, that's likely," Tori said.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said, looking out the window. Everyone was silent, and Tori scooted closer to Remus, secretly wishing her brother was there with her also.

"I think… someone's coming aboard," Ron said, still looking out the window.

"That's really not helping Ronald!" Tori hissed. Suddenly the window started frosting over. The train gave another strong jerk.

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron shouted.

Slowly the door creaked, as it slowly opened, and a slimy, scabbed hand appeared. Tori could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her breathing sped up. Harry must have heard because he immediately reached over and gripped her hand tightly in his.

The thing looked at Ron, Hermione, and Tori, then focused its sole attention on Harry. Tori could feel Harry tense up and then, out of nowhere, he fainted. As Harry fainted, Remus woke up, and pulled out his wand, producing a bright white light, sending the horrible creature away.

**Well, that's chapter one! Check out my profile for pictures of my OC's, their outfits that I made on , and for the Facebook for my Fanfiction Stories! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I know I didn't get many reviews last chapter. But for the first chapter, I have to say, two reviews is pretty good! I would really appreciate more though. It gives me more encouragement to write more. And I'd like to know where all my readers stand with this story.

I'd like to give a special thanks to:

**harronhermy **and **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 **for the reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review. And I want to thank all the people who read and alerted and added my story to their favorites! I hope this next chapter is suitable! I'm pretty proud of it. So, here's chapter two!

P.S. The song lyrics I posted has nothing to do with the chapters, and most of the songs I post won't have anything to do with most of the chapters. I just love the song! I'm really not Mr. Bieber's biggest fan, but I really think that this song is so inspirational, and motivational! Plus, it's just an all around great song.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Harry Potter. He and all the characters besides my OC's belong to J.K Rowling. AND I do not own the song lyrics to Never Say Never. They belong to a Mr. Justin Bieber… and whoever else helped.

=^.^=

See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
>I never thought that I could take the burn<br>I never had the strength to take it higher  
>Until I reached the point of no return<p>

And there's just no turning back  
>When your heart's under attack<br>Gonna give everything I have  
>It's my destiny<p>

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up, up, up<br>And never say never

Ne-Never say never(Never)  
>Ne-Never say never(Never)<br>Ne-Never say never(Never)  
>I never thought I could feel this power<br>I never thought that I could feel this free  
>I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower<br>And I'm fast enough to run across the sea

And there's just no turning back  
>When your heart's under attack<br>Gonna give everything I have  
>'cause this is my destiny<p>

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up, up, up<br>And never say never

"Never Say Never" – **Justin Bieber **

Chapter Two

***Tori's POV***

Not long after Uncle Remus sent the dementor away, the lights of the train came back on and the train started moving again.

"Are you all alright?" Uncle Remus asked Hermione, Ron, and I.

"I think so," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione said.

I merely nodded, not taking my attention away from Harry, who was laying on the floor, out cold. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron pick up Harry's glasses from where they had fallen when he fainted.

"Tori!" I heard someone call from outside our cabin. Suddenly the door was flung open and, there stood a frantic Gabriel, who launched himself at me, engulfing me into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It came in here Gabe," I said shakily.

"It can into ours too. Only for a second though."

From behind me I could hear someone gasp. I turned around to see that Harry was waking up. I quickly pulled Gabe the rest of the way inside and shut the door, incase other people began to walk by, because I doubt Harry would want anyone else to know that he fainted.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly as Harry sat up. He nodded in response and Ron handed him his glasses.

"Thanks," he said.

Snap!

"Here, eat this," Uncle Remus said, handing Harry a piece of chocolate. "It's alright, its chocolate."

Harry glanced at me and I nodded encouragingly. I knew it would help. Uncle Remus was very skilled in Defense against the Dark Arts, and taught Gabe and I a lot of things. Over the summer, he taught us how to produce a patronus. Gabe of course got it right away and produced a fox on his fourth try. I, on the other hand, had to practice a lot. It took me about 20 tries before I finally produced a large bright wolf.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"It was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, searching the train for Sirius Black," Uncle Remus said. Gabe and I glanced at each other and I sat back down in my spot where I was before, and Gabe took the seat in between Ron and Hermione. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go have a little word with the driver," he said and made to leave. "Eat. You'll feel better," he said, and with that, he left.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked as he began eating his chocolate.

"Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something," Ron said.

"Did any of you… you know… pass out?" Harry asked, looking at all of us.

"No, it felt weird though. Like I'd never be cheerful again," Ron said grimly.

"Someone was screaming. A woman," Harry said anxiously.

"Probably Tori," Gabe said and I kicked him in the leg. "Ow!"

"Well shut up!"

"No one was screaming Harry," Hermione said. The compartment was silent for a while.

"Well, we'll probably be there soon. We should get changed Hermione," I said, standing to pull my school robes out of my trunk, and she did the same. We left the compartment and made out way to the washrooms. All along the way students stared and whispered as I walked by.

Great.

I'm sure they did the same to Gabe.

Excellent.

We're the freaks of the school.

"Don't let it get to you," Hermione whispered to me.

After we got changed, we went back to our compartment, where the boys were changed too. Gabe decided to stay with me for the rest of the trip and Harry told us about how he accidentally blew up his Aunt Marge, which Ron and I found hilarious, while Gabe and Hermione shook their heads. Finally the train slowed down, and stopped for the second time, signaling that we had arrived at Hogwarts.

The five of us all decided to take a carriage together, finally separating when we got to the Great Hall, seeing as Gabe had to go sit with the Ravenclaws and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all had to go to the Gryffindor table. Before we entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall called Harry and Hermione over, and sent Ron and I to go take our seats. We sat across from each other and watched the first years get sorted.

Hermione and Harry came back, Harry sitting next to Ron, and Hermione sitting next to me, and the school choir went to the front of the Great Hall, and sang a song. A few of the members were holding toads, one of which I recognized as Trevor, Neville's pet. Everyone applauded when they were finished and Dumbledore stood to make his usual 'Welcome Back' speech.

"Welcome! Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor."

Hmm… I guess that means I have to call him Professor Lupin. Weird.

"Yeah! Yay!" I yelled, and clapped with everyone else. Uncle Remus looked at me and smiled.

"Psst. Potter? Potter!" Draco Malfoy, my dear cousin whispered from the Slytherin table.

Yeah. My COUSIN. Andromeda told me all about how Narcissa Malfoy was originally Narcissa Black, her sister. So that makes Draco our 3rd cousin…or something like that.

"Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?"

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron said, turning himself and Harry around.

"How did he find out?" Harry asked.

"Just forget it," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's only Malfoy," I supplied.

"Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire, in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid!"

"Woohoo!" I cheered loudly, and Seamus stood and whistled while we clapped.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts, until further notice, will play host to the dementors of Azkaban. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance of the grounds. Now, while I have been assured that they will not interrupt our day to day activities; A word of caution: dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they are after, and the one who stands in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you. Give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of the dementor, to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. If one only remembers to turn on the light," he finished and sat down, and with a wave of his hand, the feast began.

I immediately pulled some chicken, potatoes, and salad onto my plate and began to eat. I could feel the stares from the students at the other tables boring into me. I sighed and looked around. Some of the people looked away quickly, while others turned their stares into cruel looks, glares, and smirks (Slytherins).

"Ignore it Tori," Hermione said.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, who cares what they think," Ron said.

"It's just… odd having people look at me like that."

"I know how you feel," Harry said.

"At least they didn't glare at you like that."

"How do they even know… that he's your dad?" Ron asked.

"Probably Malfoy," Hermione said. I nodded.

Soon enough, everyone was finished eating, and the feast was over. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I all headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor portrait.

The Fat Lady was singing again.

"Fortuna major," Seamus said, but the Fat Lady only held up her hand and kept singing. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I all moved up to the front, by Seamus.

"Listen! She just won't let me in!" Seamus said to us.

"Fortuna major!" I tried.

"No, no, no! Wait! Watch this," she said, and started singing… well screeching again. She was trying to break a glass with her voice. She finally must have grown tired, and broke the glass on the wall behind her. She gasped. "Amazing! Just with my voice!"

Ha! Not… cheater.

"Fortuna major!" Harry said, impatiently.

"It's alright. Go in," the Fat Lady huffed.

"Thank you!" Harry said as the door opened.

Hermione and I waved to the boys, who waved back, and went up to our dorm room and immediately changed into our pajamas.

I saw my white cat Blossom already sitting on my bed with a large, fluffy orange cat.

"Whose cat is this?" I asked pointing to it.

"Mine. His name is Crookshanks," Hermione said. "Ron makes fun of him. Says he looks like a pig."

I cautiously stroked the ginger cat's head and he instantly nuzzled my hand. That cat immediately scored points in my book by being friendly. Truthfully, I found his scrunched up face rather adorable.

"I think he's cute!" I said smiling and picking up the large feline. Hermione smiled back and sat on my bed, pulling, Blossom onto her lap and petting her.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

I sighed, sat on my bed, pulling the curtains closed.

I grabbed my wand, "Muffliato," I murmured. "I didn't think it would be like this. I mean, I knew people were going to stare and whisper, and I thought I would be okay…. But when it's actually happening… I don't know. It's just…,"

"Different?"

"Yeah."

"Just… don't let them know they're getting to you. Eventually they'll find something else to talk about."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Let's go to sleep. We have classes tomorrow."

"Ugh! Don't remind me!"

Hermione laughed and pulled open the curtains.

"Goodnight."

"Night," I said and laid down, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**=^.^=**

**A/N:** Yes. I'm going mostly by the movies for this story. **Go add my Fanfiction Facebook. **I have my new OC's for this story all posted on there, and I'm going to be working on info for them very soon. I'm also going to be posting updates on how this story is going before I post them on here, and I'll be taking suggestions for upcoming chapters, and even suggestions for upcoming stories.

I want to hear from you guys! Even if it's just a one word review. Soooooooo, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey fellow Potterheads! It's time for chapter three! We get to deal with Trelawney and get to go to Hagrid's class in this chapter! I'm really glad that I got more reviews last chapter! Soo, I really don't have much to say for this author's note. Let's go with the story.

A Special Thanks To:**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**

**Arrows the Wolf **[I'm going to count yours as two ;)]

and, **OpenBookLina **for the reviews!

To : **OpenBookLina, **yes, I will have stuff going on between Harry and Tori, but right now, since they're only 13, I think that's a little young for a relationship. But there WILL be a sequel to this story. I will be continuing with Tori and Gabe until the Deathly Hallows, and maybe even a little bit after. There will be some minor romance in this story though. You actually get a little glimpse this chapter! Not going to go too into details though. You just gotta read and find out. (:

Also to those who added this story to favorites and alerts! It really means a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Harry Potter. He and the characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Victoria and Gabriel. I also don't own the lyrics to "All the Right Moves". That belongs to One Republic. Great song though. Give it a listen!

=^.^=

Let's paint the picture  
>Of the perfect place<br>They've got it better then when anyone's told ya  
>They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades<br>Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers

I know we got it good, but they got it made,  
>And their grass is getting greener each day,<br>I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down,  
>Before anybody's knowing our name<p>

They've got...

All the right friends in all the right places  
>So yeah, we're going down<br>They've got  
>All the right moves in all the right faces<br>So yeah, we're going down

They say  
>Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going<br>Yeah, we're going down  
>They say<br>Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
>Yeah, we're going down<p>

Do you think I'm special?  
>Do you think I'm nice?<br>Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
>Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like<br>Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?  
>It can't be possible... the rain can fall<br>Only when it's over our heads.  
>The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away.<br>Over the world that's dead.

"All the Right Moves" – **One Republic**

***Tori's POV***

"Welcome my children. In this room you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room you shall discover if you possess the Sight-," the professor was cut off as she walked into a table. I snorted.

Luckily we had this class with the Ravenclaws, so while Harry and Ron sat together, I sat at a table with Gabe. Apparently most of Gabe's friends weren't as accepting of who our father is, as my friends were.

Michael Corner, who was the only one who would still talk to Gabe, refused to take Divination.

I was beginning to see why.

"I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future!" I rolled my eyes and tuned out the rest of her little tirade about tea leaves and what not. "…and switch with the person sitting opposite you."

Gabe and I reluctantly switched our tea cups, and I looked in only to find a big glob of tea leaves. I smirked.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother quite well?" Trelawney asked Neville.

"I… I think so," he said unsurely.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Quick! Give me the cup!" she said to Dean who swiftly handed it to her. "Oh… pity," she said, setting the cup down and walking away. Dean only rolled his eyes, looked at me, and smiled. I smirked back.

"Oi! Quit flirting," Gabe whispered.

"I am not flirting!" I hissed back, still smirking. Gabe shook his head and grinned.

"…Are you in the beyond? I think you are," Trelawney said to Ron, who looked horrified that she was speaking to him.

"Sure…," he said. "Well… Harry's got sort of a wonky cross… that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun… that's great happiness. So, you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it," Ron said. I only then noticed that Hermione was with them.

That's weird. She wasn't there before.

Was she?

No. She wasn't.

But… I didn't see her come in late.

Hmm… I'm going to have to ask her about that later.

"Oh! Ahh!" Trelawney shouted, startling everyone in the room. "My dear boy… you have…the Grim!" she said to Harry.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.

"Not the grin you idiot, the Grim," Bem said. "It is among one of the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen… of death."

"C-class dismissed. You may go," Trelawney stuttered.

Everyone slowly stood up and left the classroom. Gabe and I, being the first ones out, waited for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When they finally emerged, she found Harry looking even paler than usual.

"Forget it Harry, that class is rubbish," Gabe said.

"Yeah, and that's coming from a Ravenclaw," I added.

"Hey Tori," I heard from behind us. It was Dean.

"Oh, hey Dean," I said smiling.

"Want to walk with me to Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "See you guys there," I told the others, waving to them. I turned around before I could notice only three out of the four waved back.

"So, what did you think of Divination?" he asked.

"Well, it was… horrid," I said, truthfully.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that's about what I was thinking."

"I'm excited for Care of Magical Creatures though. Hagrid should be an excellent teacher," I said while we were walking down the stone steps toward Hagrid's hut.

"Yeah, this should be fun. What about Defense? You think that new teacher will be any good?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will. But, anyone would be better than Lockhart."

"Oh yeah. That guy was a nightmare!"

Before I could respond we joined the group of students that were at Hagrid's.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were right behind us. Ron, looking indifferent as always, Hermione smirking at me, and Harry glaring at Dean.

Whoa. What's his problem?

"Come on now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today. Great lesson comin' up! Follow me," Hagrid said and started leading us toward the Forbidden Forest.

Great.

I've had enough of this place!

In my first year, Harry, Draco, and I saw You-Know-Who in there, drinking blood out of a dead Unicorn. Of course Draco ran away. Then, Harry and I were rescued by Firenze, the centaur.

_Then _last year, Harry, Ron, and I almost got eaten by giant spiders!

Yeah, I said spiders!

Yeah, I'm done with the Forbidden Forest.

I see why they call it forbidden.

But hey! Let's go and have a whole class in the danger zone! Good call Hagrid. Good call. Maybe some kind of giant rodent will come out and eat a student and we won't have to do this anymore! But then Hagrid would probably get fired. Eh, wouldn't be worth it.

Unless it was Malfoy.

…Nah, still wouldn't be worth it.

"…and open yer books ter page 49."

"And exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked.

An excellent question dear cousin! When Gabe and I got ours, I tried to open mine, and it tried to eat me!

"Yeh stroke the spine o'course! Goodness me," he said and walked deeper into the forest. I stood next to Harry and Hermione and cautiously ran my first two fingers down the spine of the killer book. It purred slightly and I slowly opened it.

Success!

"I think they're funny," Hermione told me and Harry.

"Oh yeah! Terribly funny, really witty! God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore has got this oaf teaching classes," Malfoy said.

So remember when I said that Hagrid getting sacked wouldn't be worth Malfoy getting eaten by a giant rodent?

Yeah, I'm starting to change my mind.

Sorry Hagrid.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said.

You tell him Harry!

Draco smirked and walked up to Harry. Suddenly, his smirk turned scared. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Dementor! Dementor!" he cried.

Quickly everyone turned around and Draco and his friends all laughed.

"Stupid prat," I said and started to pull Harry away.

"What was that Black?" he asked. I sighed and turned around. I could feel my anger levels rising.

Not good.

I have a pretty nasty temper. Uncle Remus said I get it from… dad.

"I called you a stupid prat," I said loud, slow, and clear.

"How's your dad Black?" he asked and I tensed.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry said, grabbing my arm and pulled me to the front of the group with Hermione and Ron. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for that," I said.

"No problem."

Finally Hagrid came back, and behind him was a giant horse – like creature with the head of an eagle, wings, and talons on it's front legs.

"Isn' he beau'iful?" Hagrid asked.

I have to admit, he is rather pretty.

"Say hello to Buckbeak," he said excitedly.

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Ron asked.

"That Ron, is a Hippogriff. Now, the firs' thing yeh gotta know 'bout Hippogriffs, is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. Yeh never wanna insult a Hippogriff. Migh' just be the las' thing yeh ever do. Now, who'd like ter come an' say hello?"

Pfft, yeah right.

The entire class, except Harry, took a large step back.

Is he insane?

"Well done Harry! Well done," Hagrid said as Harry turned around and saw all of us about a foot away from him.

He didn't know.

Whoops.

"Come on now," Hagrid said, and Ron took a step forward and gave Harry a slight push. "Now, yeh have ter let him make the firs' move. It's only polite. So, step up, give a nice bow, then yeh wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and pat him. If not… well we'll get ter that later."

I watched intently as Harry bowed in front of Buckbeak. He stayed that way for a few moments until Buckbeak squawked loudly.

"Back off Harry! Back off!" Hagrid hissed.

Harry backed up a few steps, and then amazingly, Buckbeak bowed back.

"Well done Harry!" Hagrid praised.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeh can go and pat him now," Hagrid said.

We all watched as Harry slowly approached the creature, arm out stretched, ready to pet it.

I flinched when Buckbeak snapped at Harry. But despite everything, Harry finally was able to pet the bird-like creature, and everyone clapped. Hermione, Ron, and I all clapped with relieved faces.

"Well done Harry! Well done! I think he may let yeh ride him now," Hagrid said and my eyes widened.

"What?" Harry asked and Hagrid picked him up. "No, no, no, no! Hagrid! Wait!"

"Don't pull out any of his feathers, 'cause he won't thank yeh for that," Hagrid said and slapped the animals hindquarters.

Buckbeak took off at a run, with Harry grabbing onto his neck, and then the animal spread it's wings and took off into the air.

"I hope he'll be alright," Hermione said.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure," I said.

We all waited in silence, and finally five minutes later, Buckbeak and Harry returned. I couldn't help but smile and clap with everyone else.

"Oh please," I heard Malfoy shout and started walking towards Buckbeak.

Okay, I know I kind of said that I hoped that he would get eaten by a giant rodent… but he's family. And I really don't want to see him get hurt.

So I, being the loving cousin that I am, grabbed his arm and tried to hold him back.

"Draco, don't," I said.

"Let go Victoria. I'll show you," he said and ripped his arm out of my grip. "Yeah, you're not dangerous at all are you? You great ugly brute," Malfoy said, and Buckbeak stood up on his hind legs, obviously startled, and came back down onto all fours, cutting Malfoy's arm in the process.

"Oh, it's killed me! It's killed me!" Draco cried, clutching his arm, laying on the ground.

I rolled my eyes.

Drama queen.

"Calm down! It's just a scratch," Hagrid told him frantically.

"Hagrid! He needs to be taken to the hospital!" Hermione said.

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it," Hagrid said, lifting Malfoy with ease.

"You're going to regret this," Malfoy whimpered.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid shouted.

"You and your bloody chicken."

**A/N: **Review and add my Fanfiction Facebook please. (:


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys! I must say I'm a little disappointed about the lack of reviews last chapter. But oh well. I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. One word reviews aren't ideal but accepted, and I'm thankful for any review, no matter how short.

A special thanks to: **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 **for the review.

And thank you to those of you who added this story to their favorites and alerts!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter :(. I also don't own the lyrics to Leave Me Alone. They belong to the Veronicas… and whoever else wrote them.

=^.^=

I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
>Dragging me down<br>Making a sound because you wanna  
>I guess that's why I like messing with you<br>Putting you through  
>A lesson or two, because I'm gonna<br>Before I go my own way  
>I just gotta say<p>

Leave me alone  
>Get out of my face<br>I'm tired of love  
>Feeling so misplaced<br>Time for you to go  
>'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh<br>Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
>Don't call me on the phone<br>Because I'm all out of words  
>I'll face the unknown<br>Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
>Oh, Leave me alone<p>

There was the time I thought you were the one  
>Having some fun<br>Getting it done  
>What an illusion<br>'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
>That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion<br>Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it

Leave me alone  
>Get out of my face<br>I'm tired of love  
>Feeling so misplaced<br>Time for you to go  
>'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh<br>Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
>Don't call me on the phone<br>Because I'm all out of words  
>I'll face the unknown<br>Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
>Oh, leave me alone<p>

"Leave Me Alone" – **The Veronicas**

**=^.^=**

Chapter Four

**Tori's POV**

After the Care of Magical Creatures fiasco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I all headed to the Great Hall for a stuffy period. Much to my surprise, and slight displeasure, Malfoy and his band of idiots were already there. I could clearly hear Draco prattling away about his arm. I saw pug-face Pansy Parkinson practically sitting on his lap, unnecessarily consoling him, and asking him ridiculous questions about how bad the pain is. I raised an eyebrow and turned back around to see Ron, who was sitting next to me, glaring harshly at them.

"Listen to the idiot! He's really laying it on thick isn't he?" Ron asked.

I snorted, "Yeah well, that's Draco for you. Drama queen extraordinaire," I said smirking.

Ron and Harry snorted a laugh, and Hermione grinned.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired," Harry said.

"Yeah, but I hear Draco's father's furious. We haven't heard the end of this," Hermione said grimly.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy. The biggest drama queen of them all," I mused. We all smirked at that. I thought back to last year when he and Arthur Weasley got into a fist fight in Flourish and Blott's, because of Lucius' prejudices.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus yelled, slapping down a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black!" he said, frantically.

My heart dropped. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table to where Gabe was sitting alone, who having heard the whole thing, was already rushing to our table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all got up and crowded around the paper to see the story. Sure enough, there was dear old dad, making front page news.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here," Hermione said and Gabe grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and paled.

I've never seen him look so terrified.

Yes, he's my twin brother. Not older, not younger. And out of the pair of us, I was always the braver one. When we were seven, and there was a gnome in the front yard, I was the one who went out and got rid of it. Gabe was the one who sat back and told me how to get rid of it because I've never done it before. When we were eight, I was usually the one who was getting rid of the pests in the house while mum was sick in bed, when Gabe would be sitting at her bedside reading to her. Gabe was usually the smarter one, hence the houses we were sorted into. But just seeing Gabe looking so afraid unnerved me.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"There's dementors at every entrance!" Dean said.

"Dementors. He's already slipped past them once hasn't he? Who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus asked, glancing at Gabe and I, looking apologetic.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands," Bem said.

That really hit a nerve. He's right.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from my father's picture. He looked truly insane. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life. If he's looking for Harry, then no doubt he'd be out looking for his own children as well. I'm scared for myself, I'm scared for Gabe, I'm even scared for Uncle Remus.

"Come on Tori, we've got to get to Defense," Ron said, pulling me out of my trance.

"Yeah. Okay, let's go," I said, waving off my friends' concerned looks.

=^.^=

When we got to the DADA classroom, we all sat down. Ron by Harry, and Hermione by me. It took a few minutes for everyone to show up and sit down, and then Uncle Remus came out of his living quarters. He looked exhausted. I hate seeing him like that.

"Everybody come along, we're not going to do this lesson in here," he said, walking toward the door. Hermione and I looked at each other and got up. He then led all of us to a nearby empty classroom, with nothing but a wardrobe in it.

It couldn't be.

No. Not during our first class!

The wardrobe jolted and shook.

Ugh! It is. Merlin Uncle Remus!

"Intriguing isn't it?" he asked.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you blind? She's right-," I started and turned to my right, but she wasn't there.

What the hell?

I turned around, looked behind Harry and Ron, then behind the people behind them.

She wasn't there, so I turned to face the front again. I looked at Ron and shrugged.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess, as to what is inside?" Uncle Remus… Professor Lupin asked.

"It's a boggart," I answered.

"Very good Miss Black," he said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," Hermione said, suddenly appearing beside me.

"When did she get here?" "Where did you go?" Ron and I asked at the same time.

Of course, she ignored us.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so…," Hermione started before… Professor Lupin cut her off.

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes. Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands please. After me. _Riddikulus_!" he said.

"Riddikulus!" we all repeated.

I already knew how to do this. Two years ago, we had a boggart in a closet at hime. Of course, unlucky me, at 11 years old opened it, and the scariest looking clown I've ever seen came out, grinning menacingly at me.

I can face giant spiders. I can handle that viscous three-headed dog that they keep in the castle. I can help my friends take down a fully grown troll on Halloween. I can deal with being trapped in a small space with Ron and Lockhart for 45 minutes.

But send a clown my way?

I'll be gone before you can even think the word 'magic,'.

"Very good," he praised. "A little louder, and very clear. Listen: _Riddikulus!_"

"Riddikulus!" we repeated again.

"Very good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Neville, would you join me please? Come on, don't be shy. Come on," Professor Lupin coaxed when Neville hesitated. "Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all."

Neville mumbled something no one could understand.

"Sorry?" Professor Lupin asked.

"P-Professor Snape," he said louder. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

I understand where Neville was coming from.

"Professor Snape," Professor Lupin laughed. "Yes, he frightens all. I understand you live with your grandmother."

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either," Neville said and a few people laughed. I smiled.

"No, it won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly in your mind."

"She… carries a red handbag," Neville started.

"We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do. Excuse me," Professor Lupin said and whispered something to Neville.

So, evidently, Snape's going to come out of that wardrobe. And Professor Lupin said something about Neville's grandmother's clothes.

That means…

…yes. Yes!

I grinned widely.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked me.

"Wait for it," I said.

"Can you do that?" Professor Lupin asked Neville, who nodded. "Yes. Wand at the ready."

Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe and Professor Snape climbed out.

Oh, I am so ready for this.

"Riddikulus," Neville said.

And it happened.

Professor Snape appeared in a green dress, a bird hat, a fox scarf, heels, and held a red handbag in his hand.

Oh Neville. I could kiss you! You just made my life so much better. Where was Collin when you need him with that bloody camera?

The whole classroom was filled with laughter, but no one seemed to be laughing harder than Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I. I had to lean on Hermione a bit just to keep myself standing.

"Now, everybody form a line," Professor Lupin said. Hermione and I immediately got in line behind Harry.

Ron was first… oh boy.

"I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most, and turn it into something funny."

Ron stepped up and Professor Snape turned into a giant spider.

"Merlin's beard," I whispered. "It's last year all over again!" Harry turned to look at me and nodded.

"Riddikulus!" Ron said, and roller skates appeared on each of the spider's eight legs.

Everybody laughed and Parvarti stepped up and the spider turned into a large snake.

Hmm… I kind of like snakes. Some of them are rather pretty.

"Riddikulus!" Parvarti shouted and the snake turned into a Jack-in-the-Box. And what was coming out of said Jack-in-the-Box?

A clown.

A bloody clown!

My eyes widened and I ducked behind Hermione when Harry stepped up to it. I looked over at Uncle Remus and he was smirking at me! I glared at him and his smirk turned into an amused grin.

Yeah, him and Gabe find my fear of clowns funny.

The boggart began to change and I grew worried. After a few moments the boggart changed into a dementor.

"Here!" Professor Lupin shouted, running in front of Harry. The boggart changed again, only this time it took shape of a glowing white orb.

The moon.

My eyes widened.

Is he stupid?

"Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin shouted and the boggart turned into a deflating balloon and flew back into the wardrobe.

After that, Professor Lupin quickly dismissed the class. I decided that I would wait to talk to him about it since he looked so tired.

We were all on our way back to the common room when I stopped.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to take a walk and try to find Gabe."

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Harry asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll be back in the common room before dinner. Wait for me there?"

"Sure," Ron said, and I walked off in the opposite direction as them. I walked directly where I knew Gabe would be since classes are over. The library. I finally got to the library and walked in. Madame Prince gave me a look and I just smiled brightly at her.

She loves me.

I found Gabe sitting at a table in the corner, by himself engrossed in a book. I sat down across the table from him and looked at the cover of the book. Hogwarts: A History. I should have known. I swear, him and Hermione should have been twins. I stayed still for a few minutes, not saying or doing anything to get him to acknowledge my prescience. I wanted to see if he could find out for himself that I was there. five minutes ticked by, neither of us moving, except when he would turn a page, or scratch his head.

Ravenclaws and their books.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hey Tori."

"Hello Gabriel."

"Been there long?"

"Just five minutes," I said dryly.

"And you didn't think to make your prescience known?"

"I wanted to see how long it took you to notice. Then I got bored."

He smirked and looked back at his book.

"Have you had Uncle Remus' class yet?" I asked.

"Yes, it was my second class of the day. Did you face your clown boggart again?" he asked smirking.

"No actually, he stopped us before all of us got a chance. Harry went before me," I started.

"What was his?"

"A dementor," I said.

"Really? And-,"

"Uncle Remus stepped in front of Harry," I started, "it turned into the moon," I whispered.

"What?" he demanded.

"I know. I mean, I don't think anyone really noticed, or knew what it was because he was kind of standing in the way. The only one who would have seen was…"

"Was? Was who?"

"Hermione," I said with wide eyes. Hermione was brilliant. She'll figure it out eventually. I just know.

"That's not good," Gabe said grimly.

"Well… maybe she won't find out?"

"Maybe...," he said wearily.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He really didn't sound good.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Where's Michael," I asked.

"Probably with the guys," he said softly.

"You know, why don't you sit with us at meals… and when you have nothing to do, instead of sitting in here, why don't you come to our common room?"

"I don't know Tori, I'm sure you guys don't want a Ravenclaw in your common room," he started.

"Nonsense! You're my brother, and you're friends with my friends. Maybe I can even ask McGonagall if you can sleep there-,"

"Uh, no thanks Tori. Just hanging out there is okay, but I'm okay in the Ravenclaw dorms."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me."

I sighed, "Okay."

"It's almost time for dinner," he said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Let's go then, want to come with me to the Gryffindor common room really quick? I have to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Yeah sure, let's go."

**A/N: **Phew! That was a long one! Go check out my Tumblr I just made for my stories! The link is on my Bio. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! So I'm very pleased with the amount of reviews last chapter! I'm glad you all are enjoying my story! If I could get that many reviews this chapter, (or possibly more?) that would be awesome. Check out the Tumblr I made for my stories, so far I only have stuff about this story posted. And also, please add my Facebook for my stories! It would be greatly appreciated if you would. :) Both links are on my Bio, along with pictures of my OC's and pictures for the chapters that I made on Polyvore myself.

**A special thanks to: **Arrows the Wolf  
>Scarlett Angelica Potter<p>

ObsessedWithHPand1D

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, for the reviews! We're up to 11 now.

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. I only own Tori and Gabe. Also, I don't own the lyrics to Lego House (as much as I would like that). They belong to Ed Sheeran. On with the story now!

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
>And build a Lego house<br>If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
>There's one thing on my mind<br>It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
>And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now<p>

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
>I'll do it all for you in time<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
>And color you in<br>If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
>And I'll surrender up my heart<br>And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
>I'll do it all for you in time<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
>I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take<p>

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
>And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now<p>

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

"Lego House" – **Ed Sheeran **

Chapter Five

***Tori's POV***

"Tori? Wake up," I heard Hermione say as she shook my shoulder.

"Mmph… five more minutes…," I groaned.

"Tori! Wake up now! You need to take the Hogsmeade permission slip to Professor Lupin because I know you forgot," she said, matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes. How is it she always knows everything? Especially about me? I suppose after living with each other almost all year, for almost three years, you learn quit a few things about one another.

"Ugh, Hermione, do you want to be my best friend and do it for me?"

"No."

I groaned, snatched the paper out of her hand and walked to the dormitory door.

"Um, Tori? You need to change out of your pajamas."

"No," I said and walked down to the common room. I was nearly to the portrait hole, when I heard a long, low whistle from behind me. I rolled my eyes, for I knew exactly who it was.

"Very nice pajamas Victoria," Fred Weasley said, winking at me.

"Yes, those shorts do wonders for your legs," George Weasley, Fred's twin brother said, also winking at me.

"Sorry guys, got to go get this signed," I said, attempting to leave again.

"Well, Miss Black, would you like a couple of escorts?" Fred asked.

"Absolutely not. If you two go with me I'll never make it in time," I said, quickly walking out the door. Unfortunately, they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, and followed me anyway.

"Why, Tori! We're insulted," Fred said.

"You mistake us, hardworking honor students, for common hooligans," George added.

"Well, that's because you are," I said, grinning. One, because George called himself, and Fred, 'hardworking, honor students,' two, because I usually joined them in their misadventures in pranking. What can I say? Those two are a lot of fun. I only didn't want them coming with me because when I'm on a mission to get something done, and they're around, whatever I need to get done is always delayed because they distract me.

"Aw, come on now Victoria. You know you have fun when you're with us. Say, how about we go let off a couple of dung bombs in Filch's office," George said with a mischievous smile.

I smirked. That sounds like a brilliant idea. Wait, no!

"Can't. I have to go get this signed," I said, glumly.

Fred quickly took the paper from my hand and read over it. "Hogsmeade, eh? Say Tori, you want to come to Hogsmeade with us?"

"I'm going with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Maybe next time," I said.

"You wound us Tori," Fred started. 

"Really," George finished.

"Aww, I'm sorry guys. How about I promise that next Hogsmeade visit, I'll go with you."

"Well, that's considerably better. What do you think Georgie?"

"I agree Freddy. I suppose you're let off the hook this time lovely," George said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh thank goodness. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you two were even the least bit upset with me!" I said, over dramatically.

The twins spent the rest of our walk to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom telling me all about their pranking ideas for the next few months. Most of the ideas sounded brilliant, but the rest sounded… kind of cruel, but funny. I could almost guarantee that the cruel and funny pranks would be played on the Slytherins.

After the long, yet entertaining walk, I arrived at the DADA classroom. The twins left as soon as we got there. Probably off to set off some dung bombs in Filch's office, like they said before.

I pushed open the door to the classroom and found it empty. I walked up the staircase to where I knew his living quarters were and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

"Morning Uncle Remus," I said entering the room, closing the door behind me.

"Good morning Victoria, how are… please tell me you didn't walk all the way here in your pajamas," he said exasperatedly.

"Yes. Why not?"

He only shook his head with a tired smile.

"I know why you did that whole boggart thing with Harry… but Uncle Remus that was really risky! Hermione is so smart and quick, she'll figure it out," I said worriedly.

"It will be fine Victoria. What's that you got there?" he asked, gesturing to the paper in my hand.

"Oh! Right, um, it's the permission slip for Hogsmeade," I said, handing it to him.

"You've got to stop putting things off until the last minute Victoria. You'll be taking your OWL's in two years. Procrastination won't help you then."

"I know Uncle Remus...," I said, smiling brightly at him.

"Well, anyway. Who are you going with to Hogsmeade?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Uncle Remus…," I groaned. This was no time to play over protective guardian.

"Victoria, I'm your guardian. I have the right to know who your going to Hogsmeade with."

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione," I said.

He sighed in relief. "Okay," he said, signing the paper.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't have signed it if I was going on a date?" I demanded. Uncle Remus smiled slyly.

"I may have. But you're not. So I guess you'll never know," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Have you signed Gabe's?"

"Yes, the day you two got the letters," he said.

"Has… has he been to see you lately?" I asked. I was genuinely worried for my brother. Almost all of his friends had abandoned him.

"No, but I do know what this is about. I know you're worried for your brother Victoria. But he'll be fine. He isn't like you darling, he asks for help when he needs it. But you've already talked to him about everything that's going on with him and his friends I presume," he said.

"Yes. I just don't like seeing him sad and alone. How could his friends do that to him? It's not his fault our dad broke out of prison! Gabe didn't do anything wrong!" I said, angrily.

"I know cub, but he'll be alright. And you'll be alright too. The only thing you can do for your brother is be there for him," he said.

I sighed, and he held the permission slip out for me to take. "Perhaps, ask him to join you and your friends today," he said, smiling.

"That's a good idea!" I said, smiling brightly. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Well, you may want to go change into something a little more appropriate. As I understand it, they'll be leaving soon. And Minerva tells me that you have a knack for being tardy," he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, Uncle Remus, Minnie loves me! I'm her favorite student!" I said, heading towards the door.

"She told you that did she?"

"She didn't have to. I can tell by the way she looks at me when I walk into her class!"

"Oh, and what way is that?"

"Well, she glares at me, but that is a glare of love and favoritism!" I said and exited the room quickly, and practically sprinted back to the common room. I got dressed in a sweater, jeans, and boots, and went down to the common room after grabbing my pink trench coat that Andromeda got me for my birthday. When I got to the common room I found Hermione and Ron, but no Harry.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He'll be down later," Ron answered.

"Well, do you guys mind if Gabe comes along?"

"Not at all," Hermione said. I told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about Gabe's friends basically excommunicating him, and they were completely alright with him spending more time with us. So I was very thankful that they are okay with him coming with us to Hogsmeade.

"Well, I have to go ask him still. Would you like to come with me?" I asked them.

"I'll go," Hermione said.

"I will too, Harry said he would meet us outside anyway," Ron said, and we left the common room and headed to the Ravenclaw tower.

When we got there the statue of the Sphinx spoke, "A woman had two sons who were born on the same hour of the same day of the same year. But they were not twins. How could this be so?"

I raised my eyebrow. I forgot that we had to answer a riddle to get inside. I looked over at Hermione, and she seemed to be working it out in her head. I looked at Ron, and he looked about as clueless as I was. Well, at least this wasn't a Sphinx where if you get the answer wrong, it eats you. I visibly shuddered at the thought.

"They're triplets," I heard from behind us. I whirled around to find Michael Corner standing there, smirking at me.

"Is Gabe in there?" I asked, and in an instant, his smirk fell.

"Yeah, he is. You want me to go get him?"

"That would be great," Hermione said quickly before I could say anything. I was very disappointed in Michael. He was one of the only friends Gabe had that I actually liked, and he was following the crowd and shunning my brother. I watched as Michael walked into the Ravenclaw common room, but before he got all the way inside, I decided to say something.

"You know, if you're his true friend, you wouldn't act this way. None of you would," I said, and had the satisfaction of seeing him pause for a moment, then continue his journey into the common room.

Hermione and Ron both glanced at me with sad looks, and almost immediately the door to their common room opened and Gabe came out, still in his pajamas.

"Just get out of bed?" I asked.

"No, I was reading," he said.

"Were you going to Hogsmeade today?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not. I'll be right back, I have to go change," he said, walking back into the common room.

=^.^=

"Let's go to Honeydukes!" I shouted, excitedly.

"We were already in there Tori," Gabe groaned.

"So what?" Ron said. That's one of the only things Ron and I have in common. A love for food.

"Yeah, I forgot to get Harry something. I feel bad that he didn't get to come with us," I said.

"You got him two bottles of butter beer from the Three Broomsticks, and dungbombs, hiccough sweets, and sugar quills from Zonko's!" Hermione said. "We have to leave soon you two."

"Yes, but Harry doesn't have any chocolate frogs," Ron said.

"Or, Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans," I added.

"Or Drooble's," Ron added on.

"Or Jelly Slugs."

"Or Licorice Wands."

With that being said, Ron and I glanced at each other, then raced back into Honeydukes. For Harry I purchased five Chocolate Frogs, two packages of Drooble's, two packages of Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans, and three Licorice Wands, and for myself, I purchased, four Jelly Slugs, ten Chocolate Frogs, and three packages of Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Okay, are you two finally ready?" Gabe asked once we were finished buying our candy.

"Yes," Ron and I answered together.

=^.^=

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were all walking back to the common room from the Great Hall after dinner, where Hermione, Ron, and I also gave all of our gifts to Harry. While he still looked disappointed that he didn't get to go to Hogsmeade, his face brightened considerably when we gave him everything that we'd bought for him. Ron was still going on to Harry about Hogsmeade when we had to stop because of a delay on the stairs. A crowd of people were gathered around the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Probably Neville's forgotten the password again," Ron answered.

"Hey!" we heard Neville say from behind us.

"Oh! You're there," Ron said, smiling sheepishly.

"Excuse me! Move out of the way! I'm Head Boy!" I heard Percy Weasley, the Weasley family's third oldest boy. And oldest git, if I do say so myself. He thinks he's so great because he made Head Boy. Woo-hoo. He acted like this when he was a Prefect too though.

Bill and Charlie both made Prefect too. But they're both considerably nice guys. I don't know what Percy's problem is.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone," Ginny Weasley, the Weasley family's only girl, said franticly, rushing to us.

We all moved forward more, and saw that the Fat Lady was indeed gone, and on the portrait that was still on the wall, were three long slash marks that cut the painting up.

"Serves her right, she was a terrible singer," Ron said, and I smirked.

"It's not funny you two!" Hermione shouted. I sighed. I suppose she's right. But she really is a terrible singer.

"Mister Filch, round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady," Dumbledore said.

Hmm… I wonder if she likes being called that. The Fat Lady. I definitely wouldn't want to be referred to as 'The Fat Lady'.

"There'll be no need for ghosts Professor. The Fat Lady's there," Filch said pointing to a painting that was just a staircase above us.

We all rushed to the portrait where the Fat Lady was, making a path for Dumbledore to walk through.

"Dear lady. Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Eyes like the devil! And a soul as dark as his name! It was him, Headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!"

My stomach dropped, and I saw almost everyone turn to look at me. I felt somebody grab my hand. I looked and saw that it was Harry. He looked just as scared as I felt. I took a deep breath and Hermione grabbed my other hand.

"Secure the castle Mr. Filch. The rest of you… to the Great Hall!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So last chapter I only got two reviews. *Sad face* Maybe more this chapter? That would be awesome guys. Reviews are the main thing that motivates me to write more. I'm very proud of this story so far. :) I have put my other stories on hiatus until this story is finished. I'm really anxious to finish this story, because I have a lot of ideas for the next story in the series. I'm definitely going to write all the way up until the end of the Deathly Hallows, and maybe a story after with the twins? But, I'm not going to give it all away now seeing as it's only the first story! On with the chapter now, but first:

A special thanks to: **Chuu112**, and  
><strong>ObsessedWithHPand1D <strong>for the reviews! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. I also don't own the lyrics to I Must be Dreaming. They belong to The Maine, and whoever else helped, or wrote it.

She thinks I'm crazy.  
>Judging by the faces that she's making.<br>And I think she's pretty.  
>But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me.<br>And she calls me sweetheart.  
>I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark.<br>And she watches the sun,  
>But she's the only one I have my eyes on.<p>

Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
>Are you thinking of me?<br>Just come with me tonight.  
>You know I need you.<br>Just like you need me.  
>Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.<br>Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.

As she moves in closer.  
>Whispering to me, "I thought I told ya."<br>And oh she's playing games now.  
>And I've figured it out now that we're, now that we're closer.<br>Two kids, one love  
>Who cares if we make it up?<br>Her voice is sweet sound.  
>Our clothes lay on the ground.<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/the_maine/i_must_be_ ]  
>She moves in closer<br>Whispers, "I thought I told ya"

Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
>Are you thinking of me?<br>Just come with me tonight  
>You know I need you<br>Just like you need me  
>Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.<br>Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.

Remember the day when we started this.  
>And you made the shape of my heart with your hands.<br>We try to make some sense of it.  
>But she called me on the phone and said...<p>

Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
>Are you thinking of me?<br>Just come with me tonight.  
>You know I need you, just like you need me.<br>Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.

"I Must be Dreaming" – **The Maine**

Chapter Six 

***Tori's POV***

I slowly woke up in an unfamiliar place. I wasn't in my bed, or in my dormitory… I looked around and realized that I was in the Great Hall. I looked around a little more, and saw that everyone was either just waking up, or still asleep in their plush, purple sleeping bags. I stretched a bit and blinked, startled as an arm tightened it's grip around my waist. I turned over to face the person that the arm belonged to, and couldn't stop the smile from gracing my face when I found that it was Harry, who was still sound asleep beside me. Sure this was a bit… odd, seeing as how he was one of my best friends, but I have to admit, I've had a bit of a crush on Harry since last year. Of course I would probably never act on these feelings, because what Harry and I have now is so great. Still, I wish we could somehow be more than friends.

I gently removed Harry's arm from around me, sat up, and stretched more.

"Are you alright?" I heard a concerned voice ask softly to my left. It was Gabe.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused.

"Do you not remember last night?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Actually, I don't. I remember being told that our father broke into the castle… and it's all kind of a blur after that. What happened?"

"Well, Dumbledore sent the whole school in here. You were already here whenever I got here. You were just sitting there, with your knees to your chest, rocking back and forth. We all tried to snap you out of it, even Dumbledore. But nothing worked. Finally Dumbledore had Snape fetch you a sleeping potion, and thankfully I got you to drink it. I've never seen you like that. Dumbledore reckons that you were just afraid and in shock…," he trailed off.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Oh! Tori, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked, from the other side of Harry.

"I'm okay," I said with a small, reassuring smile.

"Well, we should probably go and get changed. Breakfast will start soon," she said, standing and looking at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes, smiled, and stood up, throwing a small wave at Gabe, who smirked in reply.

Forty stairs and thirteen failed password attempts to the infuriating Sir Cadogan, Hermione and I finally got into the common room.

I finished getting ready quickly and decided to wait for Hermione in the common room. I sat on the couch for a while, lost in though about what Gabe said that happened to me. I couldn't believe I could completely block everything out like that. It's never happened before. I guess I'm more afraid of my father than I originally thought. It's actually kind of embarrassing.

"Hey," Harry said, startling me and sitting next to me. "Sorry," he apologized, smirking.

"Hey, where's Ron?"

"He's getting ready."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready too?"

"Yes… but I wanted to make sure you were alright," he said, looking at me with concern etched into his eyes. I smiled.

"I'm fine," I said, honestly.

"You worried me last night. I've never seen anyone like that before," Harry said, looking away.

"Hey Tori, are you ready?" Hermione asked, coming down the stairs from our dorm.

"Yeah," I said, leaning over and kissing Harry on the cheek. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine," I said, and smirked when I saw him blush and nod, and I followed Hermione out of the common room.

=^.^=

The full moon was last night, and we have Defense against the Dark Arts today. I know that Uncle Remus wouldn't be teaching… so here we all were, sitting in the classroom, waiting for our replacement teacher. I was sitting next to Harry, and we were both talking to Ron about random topics. Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom was thrown open, and Professor Snape stormed in, shutting the blinds on the windows with a blank look on his face.

"Turn to page 394," he said in his drone, monotone voice. Harry and I exchanged a glance, and begrudgingly did so.

"Excuse me sir," Harry started. I cringed, for I knew exactly what he was going to ask. "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"That's not really your concern, is it Potter?" Snape asked, throwing a glance at me. Yes, I know that Snape knows what Uncle Remus is. And it's highly unnerving. "Suffice it to say, your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394," he said louder, using magic to turn Ron's book to the page.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked. I felt my heart stop for a moment, and quickly turned to the correct page. I looked at the page for a moment, and turned around, glaring murderously at Professor Snape.

"Problem Black?" he asked, sneering as he spat out my name.

"None at all, Snape," I said, spitting out his name the same way he did mine.

"That's Professor Snape to you Black. Five points from Gryffindor," he said with a smirk.

I turned back around, glancing at Harry, who was looking at me curiously.

"But sir," Hermione said, somehow appearing at the desk next to mine, sitting next to Neville. I looked wide eyes between her, Harry, and Ron. "We just began learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks, we're not meant to start that for weeks."

"Quiet," he drawled, glaring at Hermione.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron whispered fiercely to Harry and I. Of course neither of us did, so we shrugged and shook out heads in confusion. I would definitely need to talk to her about this.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus, and a werewolf?" Snape asked, walking to the front of the classroom. I could feel my anger levels rising. I knew why he was doing this too. For some reason, back when they were in school, Snape didn't Uncle Remus. He also didn't like my father, or Harry's father because they always picked on him. Uncle Remus said that he was never in on the pranks that they played on Snape, but his excuse for Snape not liking him is, "I never tried to stop,". "No one?" Snape asked, and I rolled my eyes. Hermione clearly had her hand raised, waiting to answer. "How disappointing."

"Please, sir," Hermione said, without being called on. "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his own best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind," Hermione finished.

Draco, who was sitting three rows behind us, deemed it necessary to impersonate a werewolf by howling, causing his friends to laugh.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy," Snape said, then turned on Hermione. "That is the second time you've spoken out of turn Ms. Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape asked condescendingly, and Hermione looked down in embarrassment. I looked at her sympathetically.

"He's got a point you know?" Ron whispered, and I sent him my fiercest glare. His eyes widened and he looked away immediately. I saw Harry smirk at me, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said, and I growled. Harry grabbed my hand under the table and that calmed me down immensely. "As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk first thing Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it," Snape said. Well, I already knew I wasn't going to do that assignment. He can sod off.

"Sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow," Harry complained.

I'd forgotten all about Quidditch! Well that's exciting! I don't play Quidditch, but I do really enjoy watching. I'm not half bad at it either. I just never got around to trying out.

"Then I suggest you take extra care Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394," Snape said and began lecturing on werewolves again. As Snape was talking, Harry opened up a piece of paper that had a drawing of Harry on it. The poorly drawn Harry was on a broom, hovering over the Quidditch Pitch, a Quaffel flies through the air hitting him on the head, then he gets struck by lightning. I furrowed my eyebrows, and then realized that there was only one person snide enough to do something like this.

Malfoy.

I turned around and saw him smirking at me. I glared at him with everything I had, and his smirk faded instantly.

After Defense, we had Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Fortunately, those classes and dinner went smoothly.

Hermione and I decided to go to bed early that night. I suggested it, mostly because I needed to talk to her about mysteriously showing up in our classes when she wasn't there before.

"Hey Hermione… I have a question," I said, and she looked up from the book she was reading at the end of my bed. We had the curtains closed and a silencing charm cast over us.

"Alright," she said.

"How is it you just show up in class… right in the middle of class? Without anyone noticing?" I asked.

"Tori, what are you-," she started.

"Hermione," I cut her off and gave her a look. Uncle Remus always called it my father's look. Apparently I inherited it. I wasn't complaining though, because it got people to talk.

She sighed. "You can't tell anybody this Tori," she said, pulling the charm on her necklace out of her shirt. It was a sphere shape, with a little hourglass in the center. "This is a time-turner," she said and my eyes widened. I'd heard of those.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"McGonagall gave it to me before the term started," she said.

"Wow, that's… interesting," I said, very intrigued. She smiled a little.

"I have a question also…," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"Alright… I'm just going to come right out and ask. Is Professor Lupin a werewolf?"

My stomach dropped and my heart sped up, but I did everything in my power to keep my face blank.

"Tori," she sighed. "I know that he is. All of the signs point to it."

"I… Hermione…," I said.

"I understand Tori," she said with a smile. "It's a big secret."

"It's…not my secret to tell," I said, fully away that what I just said pretty much confirmed it. But I knew that Hermione would figure it out. I really wasn't surprised. Hermione's brilliant. I just didn't think it would happen so soon.

Hermione yawned largely. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired," she said and I nodded, and laid down. I smiled when Blossom jumped up and laid next to me on my bed. I softly stroked her fur, and drifted off to sleep.

=^.^=

"Tori?"

I was gently shaken out of my sleep by a small hand.

"Tori? Please wake up," I heard a small voice whisper. From the looks of things it was still dark outside. I looked up and narrowed my eyes. I could barely see, but I could make out the figure of Ginny standing over me, sniffling. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Ginny?" I whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Can…can I stay in here tonight?"

"What happened?" I asked pulling the curtains closed and casting a silencing charm over my bed. "Lumos," I muttered, and my wand lit up, and I saw that Ginny's face was stained with tears.

"The other girls in my dorm…," she started. "They… they were all saying horrible things about you, and Gabe. I told them to shut up and stop, and they all ganged up on me. They started saying all these things about how my family's poor, and lots of other things about you. So I left, because if I didn't… I was going to hurt them all," she said darkly. I smiled at her attitude.

"You didn't have to do that Ginny," I said.

"Yes I did. You're my friend. I know you would've done the same for me, or anyone else in my family," she said confidently. I smiled and nodded.

"You can sleep in here with me. You can stay in here as long as you need," I said, and she smiled.

"Thank you Tori," she said.

We both laid down, and she asked, "Tori… do you think there's anything wrong with us… not having a lot of money I mean?"

"Of course not Ginny. Your family's wonderful, and kind, and loving. That's all that matters in a family. Not money," I said, and she nodded. Not long after she was asleep.

I felt better falling asleep knowing that she was, that way she wouldn't have to wake me up again if she needed anything. I sighed, and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep once again.

**A/N: **So I just have a few questions. I'd like to interact more with my readers.

What do you think of Tori's character?

What would you like to see happen with Tori and Harry?

**Review please. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guys! Wow, five reviews last chapter! That's awesome! Let's try to get more this chapter! Reviews, as I've said before, motivate me to keep writing. :)

A special thanks to: **Jovie Black**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-97**

**Scarlett Angelica Potter **and,

**Arrows the Wolf **for the reviews :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. I only own Tori, and Gabe. :) I also don't own the lyrics to "Ocean Avenue". They belong to Yellowcard…or whoever wrote it.

=^.^=

There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
>Where I used to sit and talk with you<br>We were both sixteen and it felt so right  
>Sleepin' all day, stayin' up all night<br>Stayin' up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
>We would walk on the beach in our bare feet<br>We were both eighteen and it felt so right  
>Sleepin' all day, stayin' up all night<br>Stayin' up all night

If I could find you now things would get better  
>We could leave this town and run forever<br>Let your waves crash down on me  
>And take me away, yea yea, yea<p>

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
>It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see<br>When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
>I can make believe that you're here tonight<br>That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better  
>We could leave this town and run forever<br>I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
>Let your waves crash down on me<br>And take me away, yeah

I remember the look in your eyes  
>When I told you that this was goodbye<br>You were beggin' me not tonight  
>Not here, not now<p>

We're looking up at the same night sky  
>And keep pretendin' the sun will not rise<br>We'll be together for one more night  
>Somewhere, somehow<p>

If I could find you now things would get better  
>We could leave this town and run forever<br>I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
>Let your waves crash down on me<p>

"Ocean Avenue" – **Yellowcard **

Chapter Seven

***Tori's POV***

I woke up the next morning, with the sun shining in my face. I squinted and looked to my right and saw a mess of ginger hair next to me. At first I thought it was Ginny until I saw the large black eyes and odd scrunched up face.

"Morning Crookshanks," I said and he meowed in response.

I got up, showered, got dressed, and brushed my teeth and hair quickly. I decided that before I went to breakfast, I would go and visit Uncle Remus.

First, I checked his office, but found that he wasn't there. So, I went to the kitchens, that I found out about from the lovely Fred and George Weasley, and was immediately greeted by Mill, the house elf.

"Miss Victoria! It's good to see you again!" she squeaked.

"It's good to see you too!" I smiled.

"What can Milly get Miss Victoria?" she asked. I've told her many times just to call me Tori, but each time I tell her she starts to cry… Loudly. It's very unnerving.

"A plate of chocolate chip pancakes, with a glass of milk and the necessary cutlery. And can you have that sent to Professor Lupin in the hospital wing?" I asked. After every full moon, when we get back from Andromeda's, I make Uncle Remus breakfast while Gabe would clean up the house. I would always make him chocolate chip pancakes.

"Of course Miss! Milly is happy to do anything for Miss Victoria," Milly said excitedly.

"I'll come back and visit soon Milly!" I called while leaving the kitchens. I immediately made my way up to the hospital wing. I've been to the hospital wing many times. Mostly for myself, Fred, and George because of pranks gone wrong.

I entered the hospital wing and saw Uncle Remus was the only one in there, happily eating the chocolate chip pancakes I sent him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I assume this is your doing?"

"Just because we're at Hogwarts, doesn't mean we can break tradition. If anything you'll get them more now!" I said, smiling and sitting at the end of the bed.

"Are you excited for the Quidditch game today?"

"Of course. It looks dreadful outside though," I said, looking out at the rainclouds that were rolling in.

"Well, I don't want you getting sick, but I have a feeling you would go anyway" he said, smirking at me.

"Well you know me. Can't miss Quidditch."

He only smiled and shook his head.

"So… Are you feeling okay?" I asked eyeing the newer gashes that were on his face.

"I feel fine love," he said, taking one of my hands in his. I worry about him every full moon and he knows it. I know it can't be helped, but I often get angry at the world because he suffers from this…. Disease. Uncle Remus is such a kind, gentle man and for him to have to go through this cycle month after month is just…Sad.

=^.^=

"Harry… Let me see your goggles." I said, holding out my hand for the goggles he uses for Quidditch when it rains. I looked out the window of the Great Hall and saw that it was rapidly raining.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," I said, rolling my eyes. He cocked an eyebrow and reluctantly handed his goggles to me. I took out my wand and pointed it at his goggles. "_Impervius_."

"W-What did you just do?" he asked as I handed his goggles back to him.

"Now they'll repel water." I said simply. I swore I'd never seen him smile so large in my life.

"You're brilliant Victoria. You really are." He said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I know" I said, smirking up at him.

=^.^=

I was huddled up with Ron and Hermione watching the Quidditch match. Gabe doesn't go to matches unless Ravenclaw is playing. So far Gryffindor was doing phenomenally well.

"Go Harry!" I screamed, along with Hermione. Ron was just cheering loudly with everyone else. It was about twenty minutes into the game and we saw Harry start to zoom across the Quidditch Pitch. My heart started beating faster. I may not be as adamant about winning as Oliver Wood, but I wanted to win pretty badly.

We all watched as Harry, and now Cedric Diggory, the seeker for Huffelpuff's team flew higher and higher into the clouds until we couldn't see them anymore.

My heart filled with dread when we saw the black-hooded creatures start to invade the Quidditch Pitch. Suddenly, I saw a small figure, plummeting towards the earth. My eyes filled with tears when I saw that it was Harry.

"Harry, NO!" I screamed loudly, and grasped Hermione, and Ron's hands. I only calmed, when I saw Harry slow down, until he gently landed on the ground.

Hermione, Ron, and I wasted no time, and quickly left the stands, sprinting to the center of the Quidditch Pitch, along with the rest of the team, and the teachers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Huffelpuff team celebrating. Diggory had caught the Snitch. I saw Cedric look in our direction, and walk quickly towards Madame Hooch, who was helping to tend to Harry.

"Madame Hooch, I want to have a rematch because of…, well," he said, gesturing to Harry.

"You caught the Snitch fairly, Diggory. Wouldn't you agree Wood?" Madame Hooch asked Oliver, who looked like he was close to tears.

"Yeah. You caught it fair and square," Oliver said, but I stopped paying attention after that and followed Professor Dumbledore as Harry was levitated to the hospital wing.

***Harry's POV***

"He looks a bit peaky."

"Peaky? What do you expect? He fell nearly fifty feet."

"Yeah, come on Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking."

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does," I said, smirking. I heard some chuckling, and felt someone shove my glasses into my hand. I put them on and opened my eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat as I opened my eyes and saw one of the most beautiful sights I've seen in a long time. Sitting right next to me, on my bed I was lying in, in the Hospital Wing was Tori. Her hair wet, and clinging to her face in parts, with her Gryffindor face paint running down her cheeks. **(A/N: I'm not talking like how Neville had his entire face painted. More like just a red and gold line under each eye.) **To me, she's never looked more beautiful.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, taking my hand in hers.

"Brilliant," I said.

"You gave us a right good scare there, mate," Fred… or George said.

"What happened?" I asked, curious about how the match turned out.

"You fell off your broom," Ron said, thickly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?" I saw Tori stiffen beside me.

"No one blames you Harry. The dementors weren't supposed to come inside the grounds," she said.

"Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off," Hermione finished.

"There's something else you should know too Harry. Your broom, when you fell, it sort of… blew into the Whomping Willow," Ron started, walking towards the bed with a bundle in his hands. I felt my blood run cold. "Well," he said, uncovering the broken pieces of wood that was once my broom.

=^.^=

***Tori's POV***

"I feel awful for Harry," I said. It'd been a few days since the Quidditch match, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. As promised, I was accompanied by Fred and George.

I'd learned previously that day, that Gabe's friends had come around and were slowly beginning to take to him again. I don't think I'd smiled so largely all year, because of the joy and happiness that was all over my twin brother's face when he told me.

"He'll be alright. You know he will," George said, throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"I know, I just wish there was something I could do."

"Some Zonko's products wouldn't hurt you know," Fred said, winking and grinning at me.

"I know that, that's all just a ploy to get me to go into Zonko's. The jokes on you though Fredrick Gideon Weasley. I already planned on going to Zonko's today," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Ah, that's my girl. You know, with that attitude, I plan on making you my wife one day," he said, and I snorted.

"Ah, ah Freddy. She's a taken woman," George said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked,

"You and Harry of course," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was at a loss for words at that point. "What… what are you going on about," I asked, feeling a blush starting to creep up my face. Luckily it was rather cold outside so they wouldn't notice.

"You know George; I think you're absolutely right. She does seem to fancy him," Fred said, smirking.

"I do not!"

"And he seems to fancy her," he went on, as if I hadn't even said anything.

"Everybody sees it," George said.

"Except them of course," Fred finished.

"Pity," George said. "Imagine the beautiful children they could create!"

"ALRIGHT! That's enough!" I shouted, and they both looked at me, with those identical, insufferable smirks on their faces. "Wipe those grins of your faces before I do it for you," I snarled.

"Oh, feisty. Young Harry's going to have it in with this one," George said.

"George Fabian Weasley! Shut your mouth! You don't know anything. And you either Fredrick! So you shut up too!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your wand in a knot," George said, putting his hands up in a 'surrender' motion.

"Besides…he doesn't feel that way about me anyway. I'm just a best friend to him," I said, glumly, as I browsed their selection of Frog Spawn Soap.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true. That day in the hospital wing, he looked at you like Ron looks at mum's cooking," Fred said, picking out some Dungbombs.

"You're barking," I said.

"Am not!" he argued, childishly.

"I have to agree with my dear, less attractive twin here Vicky," George said, receiving a slap to the back of his head for calling me Vicky.

"Don't EVER call me Vicky!" I said.

"Alright, alright!" he said, laughing.

"My bloody cousin calls me that. She's infuriating."

Yes, my dear Metamorphagus cousin Nymphadora. She's been getting better about it since I began calling her Nymphadora when she calls me Vicky. But she still slips up sometimes.

"Well I think it's an adorable name Vicky!" Fred said, cheekily.

"Would you like to keep your face as is?"

"That would be ideal. But somehow I don't find you very intimidating little one," he said and I pouted. "Ah, don't worry about it Tori," he said, putting emphasis on my desired name, "Harry finds your size quite appealing," he said, receiving a slap to the back of the head.

"Shut up."

**A/N: **I know it's a little shorter than normal, but I really don't have much time to write tonight. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Until then!

-What would you like to see happen next?

-When would you like to see something more happen between Harry and Tori?

-Who's POV would you like to see next chapter?

Answer in a review! Lots of reviews, means quicker updates!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey guys! Quick update this time! Yay! I'm very happy with the amount of reviews last chapter! Four reviews in one day. That's awesome guys. Really. I hate to have such a short message for your guys but I would really like to get on with the story so;

A special thanks to: **Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape,**  
><strong>Arrows the Wolf,<strong>**  
><strong>**Kitcatlover1804 **and,**  
><strong>**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 **for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They all belong to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the lyrics to "Work of Art". They belong to Demi Lovato, or whoever else wrote them.

=^.^=

Everyday is like a blank canvas  
>You know you can paint it anyway you want it<br>You can draw a black cloud  
>You can make the sun shine<br>Coloring a rainbow  
>or use black and white<p>

Open up your eyes and your imagination

Come on let's write a song  
>A little poetry<br>Take a photograph  
>Let's make some memories<br>You can make it anything  
>That you want it to be<br>If you follow your heart  
>Life is a work of art<p>

Work of Art – **Demi Lovato**

=^.^=

Chapter Eight

***Tori's POV***

Uneventful weeks passed, with fortunately no word on my father. It was getting closer to Christmas, so naturally, we would have a Hogsmeade trip again for those last minute Christmas shoppers, like me. Today, I decided I would take a break from everyone, and take a walk around the grounds, just to clear my head a bit.

I was walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest when I saw a pair of yellow eyes, staring at me from behind a bush.

***Sirius' POV***

Could that really be her? She has brown hair. I have black. She has brown eyes. I have gray. Allison has brown hair and brown eyes. She has my nose, my chin... she has my face. A father would know his daughter anywhere, no matter how long he hasn't seen her.

That's my little girl.

My Victoria.

***Tori's POV***

I squinted a bit, and took a few steps forward. I stopped when a large black dog came out of the forest. I'd always liked dogs. I'm not one of those people who prefers dogs over cats though, considering I have a cat, they're both okay in my book. I knelt down, and smiled at the canine.

"Hey, there," I said, holding out my hand to the dog, who hesitantly moved forward. The dog finally moved close enough, and I gently stroked it's head. I smiled wider. "What are you doing here? It can't be nice. It's freezing out here. And with the dementors, it's even worse," I said, and the dog whined a little. I lifted my eyebrows a bit, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you could understand me." I laughed a bit, "but that's crazy. But then again, everything in my life is crazy as of late. Dad broke out of prison, dementors everywhere, Fred and George saying that Harry fancies me, which is completely mental," I said, and the dog tilted its head a bit. "Look at me, telling all my problems to a stray dog. Hopefully no one's seeing this. Enough people aren't liking me right now, we don't need anyone thinking I'm going 'round the bend as well."

At that, the dog barked a little which surprisingly, in a way, sounded like a laugh... if a dog could laugh of course. I smirked a little. "I wish Gabe could be here right now. He loves dogs. He'd love you. But I imagine he's with his friends. You see, they just accepted him back into their good graces. Since our dad broke out of prison, they all stopped speaking to him when our dad broke out of Azkaban. Why they did it, I have no idea. I guess it was because they're afraid that our dad was coming for us, and by distancing themselves from them, our dad, who's a convicted killer, wouldn't come anywhere near them," I said, eyes widening. "Wow, that was surprisingly brilliant! Wait until Hermione hears about that. Of course, I'll be bragging about that myself."

"You know this is really great. It's nice to be able to talk about all my problems with someone who doesn't talk back. Like the perfect therapist, you are," I said, looking at the dog, who merely stared back, into my eyes. "Well doc," I said, standing up, "same time next week?" I asked smirking, giving the dog one last pat on the head, and walking back to the castle. The cold was finally getting to me.

I was on the way back to the Gryffindor tower when I heard someone call my name.

"Tori!" someone shouted. I turned around, and was surprised to find Neville running after me.

"Hey, Neville," I said, pleasently.

"I'm glad I found you. I haven't really had the chance to talk to you yet this year," he said with confidence. Neville was usually like that around me. I'd been friends with Neville since first year, and usually stuck up for him when people picked on him, so I guess that made him feel safe around me, therefore, giving him more confidence around me. That flattered the selfish side of me, but the selfless part knew that, that couldn't last forever. I'd have to help Neville be confident all the time. I can do that.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy. How was your summer?" I asked, feeling pretty silly that it was almost Christmas, and I was asking him about his summer.

"It was great. Spent the whole time with gran. She's doing well," he said, as we approached Sir Cadogan's portrait.

"Stop you scurvy braggart! Back away from that young, fair maiden!" he shouted.

"Oh, shut it! Scurvy cur," I said, annoyed. I swear, I'd rather listen to the Fat Lady's singing than his ridiculous rants about scurvy braggarts, and scoundrels. He changes the password constantly, it's very annoying. I was relieved that the password was still the same and the portrait swung open. "So Neville, are you any good in Herbology?"

"Yeah. Professor Sprout says that she's impressed with my work," he said, smiling proudly.

"That's great Neville! Listen, do you think you can help me out with some of my Herbology homework? I'm lousy at it," I said.

"Yeah, sure! When do you need help?" he asked.

"Next assignment?" I asked, mentally praying that he would say yes.

"Sure Tori," he said.

"Thank you Neville, you're a life saver. Really."

=^.^=

The next morning I woke up, feeling surprisingly great. It was the last Hogsmeade visit until the next term, and Christmas was in one week. Everybody who was going home for Christmas would be leaving. Naturally, Gabe and I would be staying this year, seeing as Uncle Remus was here. I would be making this Hogsmeade trip alone since I had my Christmas shopping to do. There were many objections from my friends when I told them I'd be going alone to Hogsmeade, which made me laugh.

I got out of bed, showered, brushed my teeth and hair, after using a simple drying spell on my hair, got dressed and left the school along with everyone else, to Hogsmeade.

For Harry, I got a few chocolate frogs, and a broom servicing kit. For Ron, I got a bunch of assorted sweets. For Hermione, I got a few books, that she had been hinting that she wanted. For Gabe, I got a few sweets, and two books that he had been wanting to read. For Uncle Remus, I got a couple packages of chocolate, and a set of new robes. For Fred and George, I got a few different Zonko's products and a book of pranks. And for Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Ginny, I got an assortment of sweets from Honeydukes, like Ron.

It was snowing, and freezing outside, so I decided to cut this Hogsmeade visit short, and headed back to Hogwarts.

=^.^=

I was in the middle of wrapping everyone's presents with the curtians closed around my bed, when they were suddenly pulled open, revealing a very distraught Hermione.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately.

"Um... Harry wants to talk to you," she said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and got out of my bed. I slowly walked down to the common room, finding it completely empty, aside from Harry, who was sitting on the couch.

"Did you know?" he asked, when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Know what?"

"That it was his fault. That he was the one who got my parents killed. That he's my godfather," he spat. I was still lost.

"Who?"

"Your father."

My stomach dropped. I'd been feeling that a lot this year.

Horrible feeling.

"Harry... I,"

"You did."

"I didn't know that he's your godfather," I said. Honestly, I did know that my father sold Harry's parents out to Voldemort. I never wanted to tell him either.

"But you knew what he did to my parents," he accused, standing up and facing me. I'd never seen him so angry before. And it scared me that, this anger was directed at me.

"I knew... a bit," I said, looking down at my feet.

"And it never crossed your mind to tell me?" he asked, calmly.

"I only did it to spare your feelings."

"Spare my feelings? They were my parents! I had every right to know!"

"I know Harry, and it was stupid of me! I'm sorry," I said, desperately.

"Sorry... Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "Just... stay away from me," he said, walking away from me and up to the boys dorm. I took a deep breath, and felt tears run down my face when I heard the door slam.

I couldn't tell you how long I stayed glued to that spot in the common room. All I know is that I just lost my best friend... and it's killing me inside. I vaguely remember Hermione pulling me upstairs, and tucking me into bed, comforting me by laying in the bed with me and telling me comforting phrases. But nothing, could make me feel better about what just happened. Nothing but Harry.

=^.^=

The next morning, Hermione woke me up with a smile, gesturing to the pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I half-heartedly smiled, for Hermione's sake, and started opening my presents.

From Hermione, I got a day planner. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her present, but told her that I liked it anyway. The cover was a brilliant shade of scarlett red, with my name on the front in gold lettering. She really went all out. Fred and George got me Zonko's products like I got them. Uncle Remus, and Gabe went together, and got me new handbag that I'd had my eye on for a while. From Ron, I got a Chudley Cannons shirt, and some sweets. From Dean, Seamus, and Neville, I got a bag of sweets from Honeydukes. I was surprised when I found a box from Harry. I opened it up and found a beautiful charm bracelet, with a four-leaf clover, horseshoe, a cat, a star, a rose and a heart charm on it. Tears sprang to my eyes when I put it on, but I blinked them away. I had too much pride to cry in front of all of the girls in our dorm. Then, I picked up an unmarked box. There was no card, no note, nothing. I opened the box and found a beautiful diamond necklace, with a charm of a dog hanging off of it. It looked very delicate, and I couldn't help but gape at it.

"Who's that from?" Hermione gasped when she saw it.

"No idea," I said honestly, putting the lid back on the box.

"Tori!" I heard a pair of identical voices call from downstairs. I couldn't help but smile and get up, and quickly leave the dorm, running down the stairs into the arms of the twins.

"Happy Christmas!" they said together.

"Merry Christmas guys," I said back. I looked over at the big crowd of Gryffindors that were packed around Harry. I adverted my eyes when he looked over in my direction, and watched as Hermione walked determinedly over to them, whispering furiously to Harry, who merely shrugged her off with a wave of his hand. Hermione walked back over to me, grabbing my hand, pulling me away from the twins, who didn't look upset at all and walked over to Harry.

"Harry got the new Firebolt," she said.

"What!" I said, excitedly.

"There was no note or anything, like the present you got. I think you two got those gifts from Sirius Black," she said. I gulped.

"But... how? He's a criminal, how could he have-," I started.

"I don't know. But I think you should have Professor McGonagall... check over that necklace."

"I think you're going crazy Hermione," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Honestly Tori. It would be a lot safer if you did."

I sighed. There was no getting out of this.

"Okay."

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter eight! I'm not very happy with this one, but it's 5 a.m right now, and I haven't been to sleep yet. Plus I'm half typing this, and half watching House. I thought I should add in a bit of Sirius in this chapter, just to make things interesting.

Suggestions?

Comments?

Leave them in a review. More than four this time? **Review Please? :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Another speed update! This would be the third day in a row. Yep, very proud of myself. I'm going to attempt to give you guys a good chapter this time. I'm going to address a review that I got from,

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: I'm not done with the Harry/Tori fighting yet. There will be more than just that little spat. I have more ideas in mind than just that. :)

I only got four reviews last chapter, but then again I really didn't give much review time. But I'm still happy with the amount that I got so far. More this chapter maybe? Yes? Haha, anyway.

A special thanks to: **Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**  
><strong>Krotchtoastlover<strong>  
><strong>Arrows the Wolf<strong> and,  
><strong>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<strong>, for the reviews!  
><strong><br>Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Tori and Gabe. :) I also don't own the lyrics to "Hit the Lights". They belong to Selena Gomez, and whoever else helped to write it.

=^.^=

It's the boy you never told 'I like you'  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freaked out and walked away<p>

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
>Things you swear you'd do before you die<br>It's the city of love that waits for you  
>But you're too damn scared to fly<p>

Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight  
>Come alive<br>Let the moment take you  
>Lose control tonight<p>

It's the time that you totally screwed up  
>Still you're tryna get it out your brain<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
>It's the past that you're dying to change<p>

It's all the money that you're saving  
>While the good life passes by<br>It's all the dreams that never came true  
>'Cause you're too damn scared to try.<p>

Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight  
>Come alive<br>Let the moment take you  
>Lose control tonight<p>

It's a mad, mad world  
>Gotta make an escape<br>It's a perfect world  
>When you go all the way<br>Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight

"Hit the Lights" - Selena Gomez

*Tori's POV*

"I took your necklace to Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, sitting with me on my bed. It'd been two days since Christmas, and Hermione said that she would ask Professor McGonagall to check out my necklace for harmful charms or curses.

"Alright, thank you Hermione," I said softly.

"I also told McGonagall about Harry's Firebolt," she said, looking down at her hands. As if on cue, Blossom jumped up onto her lap, making her smile a bit. I swear that cat is psychic. I smiled at the two of them.

"You know, that's not going to go over well with Harry. Or Ron. Or Oliver," I said, smirking at the thought of Harry getting angry. I still consider him one of my best friends... and he has every right to be angry... but who cares? I'm angry at him, for being angry at me. Childish? I don't care.

"You look way too happy about that," she said, giving me a look.

"Oh, I am. Don't worry. I'm on your side. As angry as I am at him right now... I don't want him to die or anything," I said, blandly.

"I can sense your concern," she said, dryly. I grinned and picked Crookshanks up off the floor.

"Your cat is so fluffy," I said, randomly, making Hermione laugh... loudly.

=^.^=

Later, Hermione and I were sitting in the common room, on some comfortable chairs, her reading a book, and me talking with Dean and Seamus.

"So, what's going on with you and Harry?" Seamus asked. I knew Harry heard, seeing as he turned his head slightly towards us.

"Just... a misunderstanding," I said simply, and Harry snorted. "Something to say?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" he asked.

"Because it's between you and me. It's none of anyone else's business. Didn't know you like people knowing what's going on in your life. True celebrity right there," I said, snidely.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

I smirked, happy that I got a rise out of him. Hermione only shook her head at us. Dean and Seamus, only lifted their eyebrows at me and looked away. I sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Professor McGonagall enter the common room, glancing at Hermione and I, then heading straight for Harry, who had once again taken out his Firebolt, and was looking at it with Ron.

"So that's it, is it?" she asked, starting at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter," she said. I looked over at Hermione who had buried her face farther in a book, trying to hide herself. I saw Harry and Ron both look over at Hermione. "May I?" McGonagall asked, taking the broom out of Harry's hands. "Hmm. And there was no note of any kind, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," he said, blankly.

"I see...," she said. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take this, Potter."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, standing up.

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down -"

"Strip it down?" Ron asked, looking at McGonagall as if she were going mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor -"

"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed," she said. "And Miss Black, I have your necklace here," she said, reaching into her robes, pulling out the box that my necklace came in. "Nothing wrong with it, and nothing was on it except for a few protection spells."

"Thank you Professor," I said.

"Do you know if your brother received anything unmarked as well?"

"I haven't talked to him yet," I said. "I'll ask tomorrow."

"Be sure that you do," she said, leaving the common room.

"What did you go running to McGonagall for?" Ron shouted at Hermione.

"Don't yell at her like that Ronald!" I shouted back at him.

"You stay out of this," Harry said. "Where did you get that necklace Victoria? Your dear old dad?"

"Shut up, Potter."

"Because I thought - and Professor McGonagall agrees with me - that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!" Hermione shouted over us, sending me an apologetic glance. I waved it off, and continued the glaring match I'd been having with Harry.

"Hang on. Tori, who'd you, get that necklace from?" Ron asked, taking the box from my hands and opened it, revealing the beautiful diamond necklace that I'd gotten.

"We don't know. It didn't have a note, or anything. That's why I let Hermione take it to McGonagall," I said, finally breaking my glaring contest with Harry, and looking at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, then why did she take Harry's broom? If there was nothing wrong with the necklace-," Ron started.

"Well, Sirius Black isn't really after Tori, now is he?" Hermione said.

At that, Harry got up and walked up the stairs to his dorm. I looked after him and felt my heart break a little more. It seemed to me, that this was it for our friendship. That the days where Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Victoria Black were best friends… were over

=^.^=

"So I have a question for you," I asked Gabe, as we were sitting in the library the next day.

"Go on then," he said, looking up from his book.

"On Christmas, did you get anything that didn't have a note, or a card, or anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually. I don't have it with me, but it was a ring. It's got some kind of crest on it," he said, looking back to his book.

"A crest?" I asked.

"What's this about Tori?" Gabe asked, snapping the book shut.

"I got a necklace, from someone. I don't know who sent it, but I think it was our dad," I said, pulling the necklace out from inside my shirt.

"Wow, Tori," he said, gaping at the necklace.

"And Harry got a Firebolt," I said.

"A what! Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, but McGonagall took it."

"Why?"

"Because it didn't have a note or anything either. Hermione reckons it's from our dad."

"What? But… how?"

"That's what I asked. But McGonagall took it away to check it, like she did with my necklace. She wanted me to ask you if you have anything. She'll want you to hand it over for a bit. Or give it to Flitwick," I said. He sighed.

"I suppose you're right," he said, getting up. "I'll see you later," he said, and with that, left the library. I stayed put in the chair that I was sitting in, feeling very alone. Without Harry, I really didn't have Ron. I had Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Gabe, Uncle Remus, and Neville, but it's not the same.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" Uncle Remus asked, as he sat across the table from me.

"Nothing," I said, looking down at my hands.

"You seem sad about something. What's wrong darling?"

"It's Harry… he knows. Why didn't you tell me that dad was his godfather?"

"I didn't feel that it was necessary for you to know that. But, how did he find out? Because I assume you didn't tell him," he said. I sighed sadly.

"I can't tell you how he found out. Hermione said not to tell anyone," I said. "But he's so angry at me because I didn't tell him anything."

"And why didn't you tell him?"

"Because… because he's had a hard life. I didn't want to add anymore problems to his life than he already has. I don't like seeing him sad, or angry," I said, tears filling my eyes. "He's my best friend though. And now he doesn't even look at me, unless he's glaring. He doesn't talk to me, unless it's a hurtful comment or yelling. I… I don't know what to do!" I said, letting the tears flow freely.

"Come here love," Uncle Remus said, opening up his arms for me. I slowly got up, and walked over to the other side of the table. Uncle Remus wrapped his arms around me, and rocked me back and forth. This all took me back to after my mother's funeral, when he did the same thing. Almost immediately, my tears stopped. The feeling of his arms around me provided me with feelings of comfort, and safety. "Harry just needs time right now. He'll get over it darling, trust me. He's just angry, and confused. But you know, no matter how you're feeling, I'll always be here. And I'll always love you."

"I know Uncle Remus," I said, smiling. "I love you, too." He smiled back, and then frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to teach Harry how to produce the Patronus Charm," he said. I was confused.

"And?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you would attend his lessons as well, to help since you can produce a full bodied Patronus," he said.

"But, what about Gabe?"

"You're more of Harry's friend, than Gabe is. But I understand if you don't want to."

"I… I can't Uncle Remus," I said, frowning. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, love. Really."

**A/N: **Okay, I was wrong. Not very long. And I'm not very happy with this chapter. But I've been having some major relationship problems, and it's been taking its toll on me, and therefore, taking a toll on my writing.

**Suggestions?**  
>Comments?<p>

Review please :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Alright guys, I know I haven't updated this story in a long while. But good news! I got a new computer and its working great! So therefore, I'll be able to update a lot more often. Seven reviews last chapter! Wow! That's amazing! But anyway, on with the chapter!

A special thanks to,

**Drkness'sDaughter, **

**Scarlett Angelica Potter**

**RealDirectioner4**

**RiTuXa, **

**Krotchtoastlover, **

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, **

and **Arrows the Wolf** for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I only own Tori, and Gabe. I also don't own the lyrics to World so Cold. They belong to the extremely talented Three Days Grace. Enjoy!

=^.^=

I never thought  
>I'd feel this<br>Guilty and I'm  
>Broken down inside<br>Living with myself  
>Nothing but lies<p>

I always thought  
>I'd make it<br>But never knew I'd  
>Let it get so bad<br>Living with myself  
>Is all I have<p>

I feel numb  
>I can't come to life<br>I feel like  
>I'm frozen in time<p>

Living in a  
>World so cold<br>Wasting away  
>Living in a shell<br>With no soul  
>Since you've gone away<br>Living in a world so cold  
>Counting the days<br>Since you've gone away

Do you ever feel me  
>Do you ever look<br>Deep down inside  
>Staring at yourself<br>Paralyzed

I feel numb  
>I can't come to life<br>I feel like  
>I'm frozen in time<p>

Living in a  
>World so cold<br>Wasting away  
>Living in a shell<br>With no soul  
>Since you've gone away<br>Living in a world so cold  
>Counting the days<br>Since you've gone away  
>You've gone away from me<p>

"World So Cold" – **Three Days Grace**

=^.^=

***Tori's POV***

"I think you should do it," Ron said, after winning another round of Wizard's Chess. I had told him of Uncle Remus' idea of me helping him with Harry's Patronus lessons. Of course, being the simpleton he is, decided that it's a good idea for me to do it.

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not. I just think it would do Harry some good if you were there to help."

"How exactly would that help him? He's not exactly my biggest fan at the moment."

"Well, no one really is. Besides my family, your brother, Hermione, Professor Lupin, and the other teachers of course."

"Gee Ron, you really know how to make a girl feel good."

"I'm just trying to help," he said, and repaired the chess pieces. "Want to play again?"

"No, you win every time. Do you think he'll get it?"

"Who get what?"

"Harry you numpty! Do you think he'll be able to produce a Patronus?"

"Dunno. I'm sure if he does, he'll be in a better mood than he has been lately. I stick with what I said before, you should help."

"And again I ask, are you mad? Like he would take my advice, or even want me there. You hear how he speaks to me! Why would I help him? What is he to me?"

"He's one of your best friends Victoria. And you haven't been the most pleasant person to be around lately either. No offence, but you've been acting like a prat lately. I'm not saying that Harry hasn't either, but you haven't been exactly helping the cause. You've both said some hurtful words to each other. Now, I've been friends with you for three years. You spend parts of your summers with me and my family. You have a horrible temper."

"I don't see what my temper has to do with anything Ronald!"

"It has to do with everything Victoria! You can't possibly be that thick! Just think about it. If the roles were reversed, and Harry was in your situation and you were in his, how would you feel?" he asked.

"Well, perhaps if he explained why he withheld the information-," I started, but Ron cut me off.

"Oh please, Tori! You would have reacted worse than Harry is now. At least Harry is acting civilized about the whole thing. You probably would have socked him in the face if you were in his position."

I sighed. Unfortunately, he was right. Ron maybe thick sometimes, with absolutely no tact at all, whatsoever, but when it came to instances such as this, he could be rather brilliant.

"I suppose you're right," I said. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that he's said horrible things to me."

"But you've said even cruller things to him," he pointed out.

I sighed, and scratched the back of my head a bit. I know what I have to do. Damn him. I stood up and made to exit the common room.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" I asked, and left. I swiftly made my way to Uncle Remus' classroom, and opened the door to find all of the desks pushed to the side of the room, Harry, and Uncle Remus at the front of the classroom, with Harry just waking up from unconsciousness, and Uncle Remus shoving chocolate into his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Uncle Remus asked me.

"I came to help."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Some unexpected wise advice, from a much unexpected source," I said, and he looked at me confused. We stayed that way until Harry finally came to his senses, and noticed that I was there.

"What are you doing here Black?" he snarled.

"Watch yourself Potter. I'm here to help you."

"Help me? How could you possibly help me?"

"Calm down Harry, I asked her to come. But that was before I knew about your newfound dislike for each other," Uncle Remus said.

"I still don't understand how-," he started and I whipped out my wand. I thought of the times I had with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The times with Gabe, and Uncle Remus. With Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora. The times I had with my mother.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted, and the familiar silvery wolf jetted out of my wand and ran around the room a bit, then sitting loyally at my side. I broke my concentration, and the wolf disappeared. I looked at Harry's stunned face, and smirked and walked over and took a seat in one of the empty desks.

"Harry, if I may ask, what memory did you use when you attempted earlier?"

"The first time I rode a broom," he said and I snorted. I knew I was being mean, but I didn't really care right now. Harry looked over at me and glared and I winked cheekily at him.

"That's not good enough, Harry. Not nearly," Uncle Remus said, and Harry looked away.

"There's another. It's not happy exactly. I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's... complicated," he said, while gazing at Uncle Remus' spine shaped candles.

"Is it strong?" Uncle Remus asked, and Harry nodded. "Let's try it," he said, and proceeded to open the trunk with what I assumed to be a boggart inside. "Think, Harry, think," Uncle Remus coached.

"Just do it," Harry said, and Uncle Remus opened the trunk. The dementor shaped boggart flew out, and even though it wasn't a real dementor, the room went cold, and I shivered a bit. I had the sudden urge to produce my Patronus and sent it away, but I knew that this was Harry's time to try.

"Expecto Patronum!" he said forcefully, but nothing happened. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted again, louder, and this time, a silvery cloud came out of his wand sending the boggart back into the trunk and Uncle Remus shut the lid, chuckling proudly.

"Well done Harry! Well done!" he said, smiling and glancing at me. I was proud of Harry. Producing a Patronus is hard work. And even though it didn't take its full shape, I was still proud of my best friend for somewhat getting it. Despite all this emotion that was flooding within me though, I kept my face blank. Harry glanced over at me and I gave him a nod of approval, and he nodded back. It wasn't much, but it still warmed my heart a little that he actually could bear to look at me without scowling or glaring at me.

"I think I've had enough, for today," he said and sat down.

"Of course, of course," Uncle Remus said. "So you know, Harry: You'd have given your father a run for his money. And, believe me, that's saying something."

I smiled a little when Uncle Remus told Harry this. Although we were kind of at war with each other, I want him to feel proud of himself. The seventh year students are learning this stuff, and being able to produce anything while trying to produce a Patronus is impressive. Especially at our age.

"I was thinking of him. And mum. Seeing their faces. They were talking to me. Just… talking. That was the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real. But it's the best that I have," he said, and stood up.

"That'll do it. I think of my mum too," I said, standing and walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Uncle Remus."

"Goodnight Victoria," he called. "And goodnight Harry," he said, and Harry walked out the door with me.

The walk back to the common room was silent. It wasn't a very uncomfortable silence, but the trip would have been much more pleasant if we weren't angry with each other. Truth be told, I wasn't all that angry with Harry anymore. I was more upset that he was angry at me. We approached the painting of Sir Cadogan, and he pointed his sword at Harry.

"Back you scurvy braggart! Step away from that beautiful maiden! Not to worry love, I'll protect you!"

"Oh shut up!" I shouted back.

"Flibbertigibbet!" Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Sir Cadogan said.

"That's the password," I said.

"Right, you may enter!" he said dramatically, and I rolled my eyes. Harry and I both entered the common room, and headed up to our dormitories.

"Hey Harry," I called as he was going to the boys dorm. Thankfully he turned back around and acknowledged my presence. "Good job," I said.

"Oh, uh… thanks Tori," he said, and I smiled, and to my surprise, he smiled back. We both retreated to our respected dorms.

"How did everything go?" Hermione whispered when I lay down in bed.

"It went good," I said smiling, and finally, for once since Christmas Eve, drifted off to sleep peacefully.

=^.^=

**A/N: **So, I know it wasn't very long. But, I didn't have a lot of time to write today, I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer, and better. I just really wanted to update since I haven't for a while. I know that a lot of you have been getting impatient for my update, and plus, I have a few other stories that I'm working on as well. So, **Suggestions? Comments?**

**Do you think that Harry and Tori's fight is going on a little too long, or does it seem about right to you?**

**Who's POV would you like to see more of?**

Leave your answers in a review!

Until next time folks!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey guys! A speed update this time! I'm pretty proud of myself. As promised, this chapter will be longer than the last one. Maybe not that much longer because I have things going on today, but I hope you guys like it. :)

A special thanks to:

Scarlett Angelica Potter

Arrows the Wolf

ariah23

ImmortalAngel92, for the reviews!

A VERY special thanks to: **Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****, **for the brilliant idea for this chapter! If you can't guess what the idea was, I'll put it in the author's note at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the recognizable characters. I only own Tori, Gabe, and any characters that you don't recognize from the series. I also don't own the lyrics to "Think Of Me" they belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. It's a beautiful song from an the amazing musical The Phantom of the Opera. If you haven't heard the song or even seen the movie **GO WATCH IT.** It's absolutely brilliant.

=^.^=

Think of me  
>think of me fondly, when<br>we've said goodbye  
>remember me<br>once in a while, please  
>promise me you'll try<p>

When you find,  
>that once again you long<br>to take your heart back,  
>and be free<br>if you ever find a moment,  
>spare a thought for me<p>

We never said  
>our love was evergreen<br>or as unchanging as the sea...  
>but if you can still remember,<br>stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
>we've shared and seen,<br>don't think about the things  
>which might have been<p>

Think of me  
>think of me waking, silent<br>and resigned...  
>imagine me, trying too hard to<br>put you from my mind...

Recall those days,  
>look back on all those times,<br>think of the things  
>we'll never do...<br>there will never be a day when  
>I won't think of you <p>

"Think of Me" – **Phantom of the Opera – Christine**

=^.^=

**Tori's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling considerably better. I knew that Harry was still angry at me though. One night, and one smile wasn't going to change that, but it did give me hope that he would get over his anger eventually. I just hope that we could be friends after.

"Tori? Are you awake?" I heard Ginny ask from the bed next to mine. Ginny got permission from McGonagall to move to the 3rd year girl's dormitory since the fight with her and her original roommates. McGonagall transfigured a bed next to mine, since Ginny was better friends with me than with Hermione.

"Yeah," I said, pulling the curtians open. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, her feet dangling off the side. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering… are you and Harry ever going to be friends again?" she asked, and I raised my eyebrows. I know that Ginny has a crush on Harry. Is she hoping that we won't be friends?

"Um… I'm not entirely sure," I said, frowning slightly.

"Oh, I was just wondering you know? You're one of my best friends Tori, and I don't want to see you sad anymore," she said.

"What? I'm not sad!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are Tori," Hermione said, from the other side of me. "Harry's been your best friend for as long as Ron and I have."

I rolled my eyes and got up out of bed, grabbing my school robes and heading to the washroom, and took a shower. While in the shower I found myself hoping that Harry and I would indeed become friends again. I don't know what I would do if we didn't. He was the only one I could sit and laugh with when Ron and Hermione would argue. He was the one I could relate to because we both lost our parents, even though our situations weren't the same.

I got out of the shower and quickly dried myself off, and changed into my school robes.

Breakfast and classes dragged on today. Thankfully it was Friday. But today, Hagrid had his trial with Buckbeak in London, and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I were going down to Hagrid's to see how it went. I was invited to tag along by Hermione, because whether or not I was invited, Hagrid was my friend, and I was going to be there for him, with or without Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The four of us couldn't find Hagrid at his hut, so we walked around a bit, and finally found him by the lake, throwing rocks in the water.

"How did it go Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asked.

"Well firs' the committee had teh take turns discussin' why we were there. Then I got up, said Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff. Always cleaned 'is feathers. An' then, Lucius Malfoy got up. Said Buckbeak was a dangerous creature who would kill yeh as soon as 'e got a look at yeh," Hagrid said.

"Then?" Ron asked.

"An' then he asked for the worst, did ole' Lucius."

"You're not sacked! Are you?" I asked, panicked.

"No Tori I'm not sacked," Hagrid said. "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" Hagrid exclaimed, tossing a huge rock in the water, and beginning to cry. I felt my throat tighten, and my heart drop. I felt horrible for Hagrid. I looked over at Hermione, and knew that we were probably wearing identical pained expressions. The four of us stayed, trying to comfort Hagrid, the best we could for a bit longer, and then it started to get dark, so Hagrid ushered us back to the castle.

When we got back, and finished dinner, I curled up on the couch and read a book in front of the fire, while everyone else went to bed. Around midnight, Harry came downstairs from his dorm, with what looked like the Marauder's Map that Fred and George have.

"Hey, where did you get that?" I asked.

"Fred and George," he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What? Nevermind. Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business," he said shortly and I glared at him. Even though he was angry at me, he still flinched under my glare. I stood up and walked out of the common room. "Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Where ever you're going," I said, waiting for him. I saw him hesitate a bit, and then finally walk out of the common room as well. He told me about seeing Peter Pettigrew on the map, and of course I knew all about him, and was thoroughly confused.

We scanned the corridors, looking for Pettigrew, and finally found the hallway he was in. My heartbeat sped up when he started moving quickly towards us. I gripped Harry's arm, and was thankful that he didn't shrug me off. Somehow Peter passed Harry and I without us seeing him.

"Harry look!" I whispered fiercely, as I saw that Snape was walking towards us. I pointed my wand at the map, "mischief managed!" and was pleased when the writing disappeared.

"Nox," Harry said, extinguishing the light from his wand. Instantly, a light was shone in our faces. I looked up to see the condescending face of Snape, sneering at us.

"Potter. Black. What are you two doing wandering the corridors at night?" he asked, and Harry and I were silent for a while.

"Sleepwalking," Harry said simply.

"How extraordinarily like you are, Potter. You as well Black. They too, were exceedingly arrogant. Strutting around the castle-," Snape started.

"My dad didn't strut. And nor do we," Harry said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand."

"Turn out your pockets," Snape said to Harry. I kept my face blank, even though I was panicking inside. Harry just stared at Snape. "Turn out your pockets," Snape said again, only slower this time. This time Harry did as he was told, and pulled the map out of his sweater. "What's this?"

"A spare bit of parchment," I spoke up, and Snape glanced at me.

"Really," he said and pointed his wand on the map, "reveal your secrets," he said, and writing appeared on the map again. "Read it," he ordered Harry.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, offer their compliments to Professor Snape and…," Harry trailed off.

"Go on," Snape encouraged.

"And request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business," Harry finished, and I smirked.

"Why you insolent little-."

"Professor?" I heard from behind Snape. He stepped aside to reveal Uncle Remus.

The fates are on our side tonight.

"Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" he asked Uncle Remus, and I growled. Uncle Remus stepped forward, and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you two alright," he asked, and we both nodded while I was still glaring at Snape, who was smirking at me.

"That remains to be seen. I've just confiscated a very curious artifact from these two. Take a look Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise. It's clearly filled with dark magic," Snape said. I rolled my eyes.

"I seriously doubt that Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may have. As you've said, it is my area of expertise. Come on, Victoria, Harry."

We walked in silence to the DADA classroom, and when we walked in, Uncle Remus shut the door.

"I do not know how this map came into your possession you two, but I am astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that this, in the hands of Sirius Black, is a map to you, Harry? And you, Victoria, should know better. I thought I raised you better than this," Uncle Remus said.

Ouch.

"Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again, Harry. I'd like you two to return to your dormitories. And don't take any detours along the way. If you do, I will know."

Harry and I took that as our cue to leave.

"Professor, just so you know, I don't think that map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead," Harry spoke up before we left.

"And who might that be?" Uncle Remus asked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"That's impossible," he said.

"It's only what we saw," Harry said, and I nodded.

Harry and I made the trip to the Gryffindor common room in silence, both of us processing the events that just occoured. We said the password, and both went to our dorms without saying anything to each other.

=^.^=

"Relax. Let your mind go," Professor Trelawney said, as I was nearly falling asleep. We were in Divination again, and Gabe and I sat together.

"Can I try?" I heard Hermione ask, and Trelawney nodded enthuisasticly.

"The Grim. Possibly."

"My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave," Trelawney said, and Hermione scoffed, knocking the crystal ball from her table, to the floor.

Unfortunately that was the only remotely interesting thing that happened during Divination. I was walking through the corridors with Gabe, complaining about Harry.

"I just don't understand. I mean, it's not like what I did was that bad."

"Yeah, well at least you still have plenty of other friends," he said, bitingly at me.

"I thought your friends-," I started but he cut me off, glaring fiercely at me, his taller frame towering over my shorter one.

"No Victoria. The only friend that I have that will talk to me is Michael. And you know why? Because YOU had to but in and talk to him. Do you know how humiliating it is that my little Gryffindor sister has to fight my battles for me?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to help!" I shouted back.

"Oh don't try to play the victim here Tori. Next time you want to help, don't. You seem to have enough of your own problems with Harry. Stay out of my business."

"Play the victim? Whatever Gabe. That's all you ever do. That's all you've ever done since mum died!" I shouted, knowing I've taken it a step too far when Gabe took out his wand. I swiftly took mine out as well.

"Incarcerous!" Gabe shouted.

"Protego!" I said quickly. 'Thank you Hermione,' I thought.

"Incendio!" he said, and I quickly protected myself again. My eyes widened. That could have killed me!

"Locomotor Mortis!" I shouted, and Gabe dodged it.

"Stupefy!" he shouted. This time I couldn't get out of the way in time, and the spell hit me in the chest. I was thrown back and hit my head, hard against the wall. I vaguely remember my name being shouted as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**A/N: ** Sibling rivalry. If you guys haven't guessed, **Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****, **gave me the idea of the fight between Tori, and Gabe. Well, that's it for now. Check out my Tumblr for character Pics, and chapter update info. And for info on my other stories. **http:/ queenofaces. tumblr. com/ **Just delete the spaces. :)

**Suggestions?  
>Comments?<strong>

**When should Harry forgive Tori?**

**Should Gabe forgive Tori for what she said?**

**Would you?**

**Let me know in a review. :)**

**More than five this time?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **3rd update in a row! Woo-hoo! I got five reviews last chapter, and I'm glad to say that I have not had a bad review yet on this story. I did get one today on one of my other stories though. My first flame. It makes me proud. We're getting closer to the meeting with Sirius in this story! I'm super excited to finish this story, and start on the Goblet of Fire. So, let's get on with this chapter now!

A special thanks to:

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**

**Arrows the Wolf**

**Luli Cullen**

**ImmortalAngel92**

**XxTheMaraudersxX**, for the reviews and suggestions. Your suggestions really help with the story. I want to know what you think should happen, and I'll work it somehow into the story. I know where these stories are going, but your ideas really help me out, with making this story longer than it would be if I went only by the movies. I like giving you guys something that you want to read, and the suggestions are really good and make the story better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the recognizable characters from the series. They belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own Tori, and Gabe. Sirius Black's lovely children. I also don't own the lyrics to "Apologize". They belong to the brilliant band One Republic. Go give it a listen if you haven't heard it. You won't be disappointed.

**ooOOoo**

I'm holding on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
>You tell me that you need me<br>Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
>You tell me that you're sorry<br>Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
>But it's nothin new<br>I loved you with a fire red-  
>Now it's turning blue, and you say...<br>"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid...<p>

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

"Apologize" – **One Republic**

**ooOOoo**

***Tori's POV* **

When I woke up, I immediately groaned. My head hurt so bad. I looked to my right and saw Uncle Remus sitting in a chair next to me, with his head on the bed, fast asleep. On the other side of me I saw Hermione, looking at me with worried eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Mmm, my head hurts," I said, wincing when I tried to sit up. She nodded, and muttered something about going to get Madame Pomfrey. Not long after Hermione left, Uncle Remus stirred next to me. He slowly sat up, sighing, until he saw that I was awake.

"Oh Victoria," he said softly, stroking my hair. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"I just have a headache," I said.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I remember getting into a fight with Gabe and we dueled, then someone shouted my name, but I passed out before I could see who it was," I said.

"As unbelievable as it may seem, Draco brought you here," he said.

"Draco? What?" I asked, finally sitting up. He only nodded, and Madame Pomfrey and Hermione finally came back.

"How are you feeling dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I have a headache. Other than that I'm feeling alright."

"Well, we can remedy that easily," she said, thrusting a blue potion into my hand. "Take that, and you'll feel better in no time," she said, examining the back of my head. I took the potion and within seconds, my head felt spectacularly better. "Your head is looking better, but I'd like you to stay for tonight. You can go tomorrow if you're still feeling better," she said and walked away quickly, because a first year came in with a bloody nose that didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon. 

"So, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"About two days. You woke up for a bit yesterday, but you were in a lot of pain, so Madame Pomfrey gave you a sleeping potion. She said you would feel better when you woke up," Hermione said. "Gabe feels awful," she said, frowning a bit.

"I wouldn't know why. It's my fault," I said.

"Yes, he told me everything that was said," Uncle Remus said, and I looked out the window guiltily. "I'm not upset with you Victoria. I know how you are when you get upset."

I sighed, and laid down again.

"And Gabe should know too," he added.

"That doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about what I said," I said.

**ooOOoo**

"And Puffapods are?" Neville asked me. He came into the hospital wing about an hour ago and decided that now would be a good time to tutor me in Herbology, for which I was extremely greatful. I was horrible in Herbology. It's my worst class.

"They're… pink pods that… that have seeds that burst into flower if you drop them!" I said, enthusiastically.

"Right!" he said, obviously excited that I finally got a question right. "And what's a plant that looks like Devil's Snare, but isn't violent?" he asked hopefully.

"Um… Screech…," I started, but trailed off when Neville shook his head vigorously. "No… it's, um… Flutter…no… Flitter… Flitterbloom!"

"Yes!" he said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the bed I was in, and hugged Neville.

"Back to bed Miss Black. Now," Madame Pomfrey said sternly.

"But Madame Pomfrey! You heard what just happened! I understand Herbology!

"That's great Miss Black, but get back into bed," she said.

I flopped back onto the bed, letting out a breath as I did so. From behind Neville, I heard somebody clear their throat. I leaned to the left a bit, and saw Harry standing there with a few pieces of parchment in his hand, along with a few books.

"Oh, hey Harry," Neville said happily.

"Hi Neville," Harry said back. "Do you think you can give us a minute?"

"Oh, sure. I have some Transfiguration homework to do anyway. I'll see you later Tori," Neville said, as he left the Hospital Wing.

"I brought you your homework," Harry said, laying the things down on the bed, and scratching the back of his neck. I smiled a bit.

"Thanks Harry. You know you could have gotten Ron or Hermione to bring it to me. Hermione's in here a lot anyway, making sure I'm okay."

"I'm actually only using this as an excuse to come see how your doing. And to talk to you," Harry admitted.

"Talk to me about what?"

"Well… this fight we're having."

"What about it?"

He sighed. "I'm… I want to be mad at you Tori… You have no idea how much I want to be mad at you. I want to stay mad at you for keeping that secret from me… and I sort of still am but… I miss you Tori," Harry finally said, and I bit the inside of my cheek to suppress a smile. "I guess I understand why you didn't tell me. I probably wouldn't have told you honestly."

"I understand why you were angry Harry. Honestly I do. Surprisingly it was Ron who made me understand."

"Ron?"

"Yeah," I said, chuckling a bit. "After a brutal game of Wizard's Chess. Right before your Patronus lesson."

We both laughed at that. "By the way," he said after we stopped laughing. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"Over the summer. After we learned that our father escaped from prison, Uncle Remus had a hunch that they would probably bring dementors around, so he decided to teach us how to produce a Patronus."

"But wait… I thought we weren't allowed to use magic outside of school."

"Well, they kind of overlook it when we aren't around Muggles. Plus, we were in a wizard's home. And Uncle Remus knows a few people in the Ministry," I said.

"Makes sense," he said, and we sat in silence for a bit. "I'm not going to ask you how you're feeling by the way."

"Thanks for that. I don't know how many times I've been asked that today."

"Has Gabe been to see you yet?"

"No, I have a feeling he's still upset with me."

"Hermione told me what happened. You know, you have a horrible temper," he said, grinning. "I never thought that I would ever be on the bad side of it," he said, and shivered a bit.

"Well you know, you don't have the best temper when you're angry either."

"Yes, but you're worse!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are too Tori, and you know it," he said, and I huffed, but smiled. "But anyway, I better go. Quidditch practice," he said.

"Right, you wouldn't want to miss that. Wood would have your head," I said and we laughed again.

"Friends again?" he asked, extending his hand to me.

"Friends," I said, taking his hand, and we shook on it.

**ooOOoo**

It was nearly curfew, and I was still lying in the hospital bed, reading a book that Hermione had brought me earlier, when the door to the hospital opened. I didn't look up to see who it was. I assumed it was another Quidditch player who just got done with practice and had an injury. There had been three of those in the last hour. I only looked up when someone took a seat next to the bed I was in. I looked beside me and raised an eyebrow when I saw my twin sitting next to me.

"Good evening," I said, curtly. I did feel guilty about what I said to Gabe, and I understood why he got so angry. But I also remember him trying to hit me with the 'Incendio' spell, which would have ignited me on fire. So yes, I was a little miffed with Gabe right now.

"Tori, don't do that," he said.

"Don't Gabe. Listen, I forgive you for putting me in here. I forgive you for getting angry about what I said. I shouldn't have said it. But I don't forgive you trying to kill me two days ago."

"I know Tori, but listen; I don't know what came over me that day. I guess I've just been stressed with school work, and my friends not talking to me-," he started.

"So you just decided to take it out on me?"

"Tori I… I didn't mean to. Honest. I'm so sorry… really I am," he said pleadingly. I was about to go off again about how I was honestly angry, but stopped short when I saw his eyes fill up with tears.

"Gabe? What-," I started.

"I don't know what I would have done… if I had lost you, I mean," he said, his voice cracking.

"Gabe…"

"No… if I had lost you… and it would have been my fault. I could have killed you Victoria. You're my sister. My twin sister. We've been together through everything. If I would have killed you… I would never forgive myself. I couldn't live with myself anymore," he said, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

I was speechless. I hadn't seen Gabe cry since mum died. "Gabe… it's okay. I'm okay," I said, taking his hand.

"I'm so sorry Tori," he said, and I pulled him into a hug. We sat there for a long time, holding each other while he cried on my shoulder. How could I not forgive him now? I know how sorry he is, and how bad he feels. Slowly, after a while, he sat back up and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd seen you dead for real."

"What do you mean, 'for real'?" I asked, and he chuckled a bit.

"I faced the Boggart in Professor Lupin's class," he said, and I inwardly rolled my eyes at his use of 'Professor Lupin'. Such a Ravenclaw.

"And?"

"It was you. Dead," he said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."

"Yeah," he said and I looked down at the bed, and saw that his right hand had the ring that he got for Christmas on his middle finger. I took his hand, and looked at it.

"So this was alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Professor Flitwick checked it over. And McGonagall said that the crest on it is our family crest."

"Huh… really?" I asked, getting a closer look at it. "Cool."

"Yeah, I guess. I know all about our family history though," he said.

"So do I," I said.

"I still feel like I should wear it though. Since other than our father, I'm the last living male from the Black family. I'll be the one to carry on the name."

"Ew Gabe. Enough talk about that," I said, grimacing and he laughed.

"I love you, little sister."

"I love you too, big brother."

**ooOOoo**

**A/N: **Well, this is the last chapter before Sirius shows up. Drama next chapter! I'm sorry. I couldn't let the drama between Tori and Harry go on any longer. It was making me too sad to write it. And I couldn't let the twins stay mad at each other! They love each other too much, and they're almost all each other have left! Plus, I have siblings. I think if they were truly apologetic after trying to kill me, I would forgive them! …Well, it depends on which sibling it was. ANYWAY. The next chapter will probably be up later on!

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Review please! The more reviews, the faster the update! And you all are going to want a fast update for the next chapter.**

**DRAMA!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Alright guys, the drama starts in this chapter. It's the moment you've all been waiting for. The confrontation with Sirius. I'm excited to write it. Not very many reviews last chapter. Can we change that for this big chapter?

A special thanks to:

**Luli Cullen**

**Arrows the Wolf**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**, for the reviews.

And thank you so much to, **Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****, **for the idea! You're really helping me out with this story a lot!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any recognizable characters. I only own Tori and Gabe. I also don't own the lyrics to "Daughters". They belong to the awesomely talented John Mayer.

I know a girl  
>She puts the color inside of my world<br>She's just like a maze  
>Where all the walls all continually change<p>

I've done all I can  
>To stand on the steps with my heart in my hand<br>Now I'm starting to see  
>Maybe it's got nothing to do with me<p>

Fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<p>

Oh you see that skin  
>It's the same shes been standing in<br>Since the day she was him walking away  
>Now she's left<br>Cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<p>

Boys you can break  
>You'll find out how much they can take<br>Boys will be strong  
>And boys soilder on<br>But boys would be gone without warmth for a womans good, good heart

On behalf of every man, looking out for every girl  
>You are the god, and you are the weight of the world<p>

On behalf of every man, looking out for every girl  
>You are the god and the weight of the world<p>

So fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<p>

"Daughters" – **John Mayer**

**ooOOoo**

***Tori's POV***

The next morning, I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I was still in the hospital wing, and today I was getting out. I slowly pried open my eyes, and saw the smirking face of Draco above me. I groaned, and rolled my eyes, starting to turn over on my side, and he quickly put a hand on my shoulder. I huffed and sat up.

"Come to brag about your heroic deed?" I asked, grumpily. I am, in no way, a morning person.

"No, actually I came to see if you were alright," he said nervously, like he didn't really feel comfortable talking to me.

"Oh," I said, feeling a little guilty about what I said before. There had been a lot of that going around lately. "Well, yeah. I'm okay," I said and he nodded.

"Well um… good," he said, and made to leave.

"Wait, Draco," I said, and he stopped, turning around to face me again. "Thank you… you know, for bringing me here," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I may not really like you and you maybe a… Gryffindor," he said, making a face, and I glared at him. "But," he said, putting a hand up, "you're family," he finished, and walked away, leaving the hospital.

**ooOOoo**

Later, I was released from the hospital, and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I were on our way to visit Hagrid. Buckbeak was being executed today, and we figured that we would stay with Hagrid, to offer him support through this. Hagrid loved his animals, each and every one of the. And we could all tell that Buckbeak really had a special place in his big heart.

I told my friends about Draco coming to visit me, and they were shocked to say the least.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak, it's just too horrible," Hermione said, and we all agreed.

"It just got worse," Ron said. We all looked out to see Draco and two of his friends, looking out to Hagrid's hut, laughing. I was immediately filled with anger. Just when I thought there was some hope for Draco, he completely proves me wrong. I was about to go down and say something, but to my surprise, Hermione beat me too it.

"Ah, come to see the show?" Draco asked, turning around and seeing Hermione storming to him.

"You… you foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at his throat. Draco was backed up against a wall, looking terrified, and I couldn't help but be proud of Hermione for finally standing up to Draco.

"Hermione no! He's not worth it!" Ron shouted to her. Hermione slowly lowered her wand, and Draco and his friends started to laugh. They laughed even more when Hermione turned around and that apparently did it for her, and she quickly turned around and punched him in the face. Draco and his friends quickly ran off after that, and Hermione slowly turned around to see our shocked faces.

"That felt good," she said, simply. I couldn't hold back and skipped forward, and threw myself at her, wrapping her up in a hug, and she laughed, hugging me back.

"Not good. Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed from behind us.

We quickly resumed our path to Hagrid's hut. When we got there we passed Buckbeak, who looked at us, as we passed.

"Look at 'em. Loves the smell 'o the trees when the wind blows through 'em," Hagrid said, looking out at Buckbeak.

"Why don't you just set him free?" Harry asked.

"They'd know it was me. Then Dumbledore would get into trouble. Gonna come down here yeh know. He said he wants ter be with me when… when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore. Great man."

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid," Hermione said, and I nodded beside her.

"You'll do no such thing! I don't want yeh seein' somethin' like tha'. No," Hagrid said, with a note of finality in his voice. "Oh! Before I forget," he said, and walked over into the kitchen area. He reached in a jar, and pulled out Scabbers.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron exclaimed.

"Got teh keep a better eye on yer pets Ron," Hagrid said.

"I think that means you owe someone an apology," Hermione said.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me," Hermione said angrily, and then beside her, a vase smashed. We all jumped, surprised.

"Ow!" Harry said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked out the window, "oh, no."

I walked over to the window, to see Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner walking down the path to Hagrid's. "Hagrid!" I said, and he walked over.

"Yeh gotta go. If anyone finds yeh here yeh'll be in trouble. Big trouble. Particularly you two," Hagrid said pointing at Harry and I.

"Come on," I said. The four of us started out the back door, when Harry turned around.

"Hagrid… it will be okay," he said, and Hagrid nodded, motioning for us to leave. Harry grabbed my hand, and pulled me along with him. We hid behind the pumpkins, as the adults went into Hagrid's. I jumped a bit when Hermione turned around quickly.

"What?" I asked her.

"I thought I just saw…. Never mind."

"Let's go!" Ron exclaimed, and we ran off, back up to the top of the hill, where we all stood solemnly, looking out at Hagrid's. The tree's covered where Buckbeak was, but we could still see the executioner. I felt my throat tightening, and Harry still had my hand in his, and he gave it a squeeze. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head on mine. Finally the executioner picks up his axe, and does what he's paid to do. I sighed and swallowed the lump in my throat. I heard Hermione crying softly beside me, and saw Ron holding her.

"Tori?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Gabe standing there. "Are you alright?"

"They just killed Buckbeak," I said, and he nodded, giving me a sad look.

Suddenly, Ron gasped. We all looked over, and I saw Scabbers run past my feet. "He bit me!" Ron said. "Scabbers!" he exclaimed, and chased after the elderly rat.

"Ron? Ron!" Hermione called, as we all chased after him. He finally caught Scabbers, and sat down, holding him in his hands.

"You guys realize what tree this is don't you?" Hermione asked and I looked up. The Whomping Willow.

"That's not good," I muttered.

"Ron! Run!" Harry shouted.

"You guys run! It's the grim!" Ron shouted, and we turned around. I was shocked to see the dog from before, growling at us. But he was so nice before! The dog leapt forward, and bit down on Ron's ankle, dragging him down into the hole in the tree.

"Ron! NO!" I screamed, and we all ran after him. I reached out and grabbed his hand but the dog pulled him away too quickly. I quickly crawled down into the hole after him, and heard the tree come to life, and knock the others away.

"Gabe! Harry! Hermione!" I shouted. I heard them all keep trying to get inside. I knew they would get in eventually, and I just standing here waiting, wasn't helping Ron. I followed the sound of Ron's shouts, and found myself in an old, dusty room. I saw Ron sitting on a bed in the corner of the room.

"Tori no don't. Go. Leave!" Ron said, trying to make me leave. I furrowed my eyebrows and rushed to him.

"Are you okay? What-," I started.

"I'm fine Tori, you have to leave. We have to get out of here!" Ron said, panicked.

"Why? Ron what's wrong?" I asked, and he pointed behind me.

I turned around, and my eyes widened in fear. Behind me was a man, in prison garb, looking at Ron and I with tired eyes.

He's crazy.

He's an escaped convict.

He's a murderer.

He's Sirius Black.

And he's my father.

**ooOOoo**

***Sirius' POV***

I knew one of them would come for their friend. I'm especially proud that it was her that did it. I wanted to reach out to her. To hold her in my arms again. I'm glad to see my daughter again. And I know that with Harry and her, was my son. Gabriel. He looks so much like his mother. I want both of them back. And now, that I know about Pettigrew, and where he is. I can now have my family back. I can convince Allison that I'm innocent, and we can be a proper family again, like we were 12 years ago.

It took everything in me not to lunge forward and kill that traitorous rat. But I held back for the sake of my daughter. The look she was giving me broke my heart. A daughter should never look at her father like that. She looked terrified.

"Victoria," I said, softly, moving forward.

**ooOOoo**

***Tori's POV***

"Don't. Stay away from her," Ron said, with as much authority as he could muster, without sounding afraid. Father immediately stopped, looking at me with pained eyes. I heard noises of people coming up the stairs, and father quickly walked back to where he stood before. Ron and I looked at each other worriedly, and Gabe, Harry, and Hermione all entered the room.

"Ron, Tori you're okay!" Harry exclaimed, relieved. Gabe rushed forward and hugged me to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"It's a trap. He's the dog! He's an Animagus!" Ron shouted and they all turned simultaneously, and all wore identical looks of shock, and Harry's quickly changed to anger. Hermione instantly stepped in front of Harry.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too," she said, and Gabe tightened his grip on me.

"No, only one will die tonight," father said.

"Then it will be you!" Harry shouted, pushing past Hermione, and tackling my father to the ground, wrapping his hand around his throat, and pointing his wand at him.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" my father asked, chuckling.

"Expelliarmus!" someone shouted, walking into the room. Harry's wand was thrown from his hand. I was relieved to find that it was Uncle Remus. He glanced at Gabe and me, and nodded for Harry to move. He stood over father, looking down at him, pointing his wand at him.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we Sirius. Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" our father asked Uncle Remus, and I raised an eyebrow. What the hell is that supposed to mean? My eyes widened when Uncle Remus smiled, and embraced our father. What the hell is going on?

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"I found him," my father said, excitedly.

"I know," Uncle Remus said back.

"He's here!"

"I understand."

"Let's kill him!"

"No! I trusted you! And all this time… you've been his friend!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes," Hermione said, and I growled at her. How could she do that?

"How long have you known?" Uncle Remus asked, looking at me accusingly. I held up my hands. 

"I didn't say a word," I said.

"No, I figured it out myself," Hermione said, looking apologetically at me. "I've known since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Well, well, Hermione. You really are one of the brightest witches of your age," Uncle Remus said.

"Enough talk Remus! Let's kill him!"

"Wait-," he started.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"

"Fine, kill him," Uncle Remus said, handing father his wand.

"Uncle Remus… what are you doing?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. Uncle Remus looked over at me, his eyes becoming pained, when he saw the tears in my eyes.

"But wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why," he continued.

"I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!" Harry said.

"No Harry it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who until quite recently, I believed to be dead," Uncle Remus announced.

"Who was it then?"

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room! Right now. Come out, come out Peter! Come out, come out and play!" father shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Professor Snape shouted, coming into the room.

Merlin's beard.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. I'd hoped I'd be the one to catch you," Snape said.

"Severus," Uncle Remus started, but stopped when Snape turned his wand on him. I stepped forward but Harry grabbed my hand before I got too close.

"I told Dumbledore that you were helping an old friend into the castle, and now, here's the proof," Snape said.

"Brilliant Snape. You put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now, if you don't mind, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to," father said, and Snape pointed his wand to him, yet again.

"Give me a reason. I beg you," Snape seethed.

"Severus, don't be a fool," Uncle Remus pleaded.

"He can't help it, its habit by now," father said, and I almost laughed.

"Sirius be quiet," Uncle Remus said.

"Be quiet yourself Remus!" father said.

"Listen to you two, quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal," Snape said, and I growled loudly, ripping my arm away from Harry and reaching for my wand.

"Don't even think about it Victoria Rose," Uncle Remus ordered.

"But-," I started.

"No," he said, and I huffed. My one chance to finally hurt Snape, and I can't. Typical.

"Yes Miss Black, listen to your werewolf godfather," Snape said to me, and I growled, as did my father.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set," father said, and I snorted. Snape dug his wand into my father's throat harder.

"I could do it you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. The dementor's kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. They say it's almost unbearable to witness but I'll do my best," he said, and glanced at us, nodding towards the door. I could feel my wand being taken out of my jeans pocket. "After you," Snape said, and Harry began walking forward. My wand in hand. It was pointing at my father, but he quickly turned it on Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, and Snape was sent flying to the other side of the room. I couldn't help but smirk, but Hermione, Ron, and Gabe all looked shocked.

"Harry," Gabe said.

"What did you just do?" Ron exclaimed.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione shouted.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," Harry said.

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend," Uncle Remus said. I looked at father, and saw him staring at Gabe. His eyes would flicker to me every so often. Gabe must have caught him looking at me because he took my hand, and pulled me behind him a bit.

"No, Pettigrew's dead. He killed him," Harry shouted, pointing at father.

"I thought so too, until you and Victoria mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map," he said.

"The map was lying then," Harry said, exasperated.

"The map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there!" father shouted, pointing at Ron.

"Me? He's mental!" Ron shouted.

"Not you! Your rat!" father shouted.

"Scabbers? But Scabbers has been in my family for-," Ron stared.

"Twelve years," father said. "Curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So what?"

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-," I started.

"Finger! The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat!" father finished. I want to believe it. I really want to. I want my father back. I want to have a family again. Uncle Remus was great, and I love him so much, but… it's different.

"Show me," Harry finally said, and father rolled his eyes. He walked over to Ron and grabbed Scabbers by the scruff of his neck and pulled on him, but Ron refused to let go. "Give it to him Ron," Harry ordered, and father finally got the rat away from him.

"No! Scabbers! Leave him alone!" Ron cried.

I looked at the rat in my father's hand and saw him squirming violently. I raised my eyebrow, and looked up at Gabe, who was still standing protectively in front of me. My father let the rat go, and Uncle Remus and he started firing spells at him. Finally, he was hit, and Scabbers turned into a short, fat, dirty looking man, with rat like teeth, and untidy hair. My eyes widened. He was telling the truth.

"S-Sirius? Remus? My old friends!" Pettigrew said, lunging forward, trying to leave the room. Father and Uncle Remus immediately grabbed him, and pushed him back into the room. He then turned to Harry. "Harry, look at you. You look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he an I-," he started.

"How dare you speak to Harry!" father said. "How dare you talk about James in front of him!"

"You sold Lily and James out to Voldemort didn't you?" Uncle Remus accused.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses. Ask yourself Sirius. What would you have done? What would you have done?" Pettigrew asked.

"I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!" dad shouted, and Pettigrew ducked out from behind the piano he was hiding behind, and ran for Gabe and I. Gabe pushed me farther behind him, putting his body completely in front of me.

"Gabriel, Victoria. Your mum, she wouldn't have wanted me killed!" he cried to us.

"Get away from them!" dad roared, as he pulled him away from us. "Don't ever speak to my children again!"

"How dare you speak to them about Allison!" Uncle Remus shouted. "You should have realized Peter that if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would! Together!"

"No!" Harry shouted, and silence washed over the room.

"Harry… this man," Uncle Remus started.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you boy! Bless you!" Pettigrew said, reaching forward to hug Harry, but Harry merely pushed him away. 

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that the dementors can have you," Harry said, looking over at me, and I smirked at him in approval. Impressively devious, that was. Gabe took my hand and led me out along with everybody else.

"Oh! But what about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares," I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He can find his way out," Gabe said, looking over at our fallen potions professor with distaste. I saw our father looking at us with an approving smile, and I smiled back, following Gabe out of the room behind Pettigrew and Uncle Remus.

We were all walking in silence, and I looked up at Gabe.

"Not bad… you know… for a Ravenclaw," I said and he looked at me with mock offense. "No offense."

"Offense taken," he said, narrowing his eyes at me, and I laughed and nodded.

"This was a pretty fun night all in all," I said.

"Oh yeah, terribly fun," I heard Harry say from behind us.

"Not for me," Ron muttered, and I snorted.

"Sorry about the bite," dad told Ron. "I recon that twings a bit."

"A bit? A bit! You almost tore my leg off!" Ron shouted.

"Well, I was going for the rat. Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. Once James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I can live with. But the fleas, they murder," Dad said, as Gabe and I climbed back out from inside the Whomping Willow. Together, he and I went to stand away from everybody.

"You alright?" he asked.

"It's a lot to take in at once. I'm happy though," I said.

"Me too," he said, smiling. I turned a bit, and saw dad slowly walking to us, looking us both over, with a far off look on his face.

"You both have grown so much," he said, almost sadly. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to see the two of you grow up."

"You're here now though," Gabe said. "That's what matters," he continued and I nodded. Dad smiled.

"You two are thirteen now?" he asked, and we nodded. "What houses are you in?" he asked.

"I'm in Gryffindor, and Gabe's a Ravenclaw," I answered, and dad smiled, most likely happy that neither of us are Slytherins.

"Your mother… how is she doing?" he asked, and I looked up at Gabe.

"Mum… she uh… she passed away when we were eight," Gabe said sadly.

"She got sick," I added. I saw a look of intense sadness pass over dad's face, but it was quickly gone. He only nodded, and looked at the castle. I looked over and saw that Harry was looking at us, and I waved him over. He looked hesitant, but Hermione whispered something to him, and he came over.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" dad asked us when Harry got to us. "I'll never forget the first time I passed through those doors. It will be nice to do it again. Freely," he said, and turned to look at Harry. "That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it."

"Well, I don't think my dad would want his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead the truth lies with him. Alive: you're free," Harry said, and Gabe looked at him, very impressed.

"Impressive Harry. That's very Ravenclaw of you," he said, and Harry smiled.

"I don't know if you know Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your godfather," dad said.

"I know."

"And, well. I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, so you know, you could…," dad trailed off.

"Come live with you?" he asked.

"Victoria and Gabriel, you two as well. Of course I wouldn't want my children to live anywhere but with me," he added.

"But… what about Uncle Remus?" I asked.

"Of course he'd be welcome to come as well," he said, and I smiled, and he did as well.

"Harry! Tori! Gabe!" Hermione shouted, and we all turned to look at her. She pointed out to the sky, and I nearly fell over at what I saw.

The full moon.

**ooOOoo**

**A/N: **My longest chapter yet! This is either going to be one more chapter, or two more chapters left of this story, and then we get into the Goblet of Fire! I'm excited to finish this story! More reviews this time?

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Should Tori go with Harry, and Hermione back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak?**

**Would you guys be interested in reading Tori and Gabe's first and second years?**

**How did you like the chapter?**

**Leave your answers in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **It's getting to be the end guys. *Sad face* But no worries! That just means the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament next! I hope you all like this chapter. I know it took a little longer than it should, but I wanted to insert some more drama into it. I'm splitting all the Time Turner drama up into two parts, because I don't want to make these chapters too long. I'm very happy with the amount of reviews I got last chapter!

A special thanks to:

**ariah23**

**Mirabelle Vinova**

**Cat Woman** (for the two reviews)

**Luli Cullen**

**RealDirectioner4**

**Drkness'sDaughter**

**Mist Hitachiin**

And of course to, **Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**, for helping me out with the chapter, as always. You've been a lot of help!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Tori, Gabe, and any unrecognizable characters! I also don't own the lyrics to "Savin' Me". They belong to Nickleback! Go give it a listen!

**ooOOoo**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
>On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'<br>Oh, I reach for you  
>Well I'm terrified of these four walls<br>These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<p>

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
>With these broken wings I'm fallin'<br>And all I see is you  
>These city walls ain't got no love for me<br>I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And all I need from you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' 

Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me <p>

**ooOOoo**

"Merlin," I whispered, and I felt a hand on my back, pushing me towards the frozen Whomping Willow. My eyes were solely on Uncle Remus, who was hunched over, screaming out in pain. Dad ran over to him, trying to keep him in his right mind. It took forever, and looked so painful for Uncle Remus to transform. I couldn't imagine. And to think, he went through this every month. Finally, his transformation was complete, and dad was pushed off of him. I was standing between Harry and Gabe, with a terrified look on my face. Then, for some insane reason, Hermione started to step forward. Now, I'm no expert on werewolves, but Uncle Remus made it very clear, that if Gabe and I were ever around for whatever reason when he was transformed, to get out of there as fast as we could, even if he took his Wolfsbane potion.

"Hermione what are you doing?" I whispered fiercely. "Please, come back!"

"Professor?" she asked, and Uncle Remus' wolf looked at her. "Professor Lupin?" she asked, and he howled. Hermione gasped and stumbled back to us, right into me, and I wrapped her up in a hug, while watching Uncle Remus. My heart beat picked up as he started coming closer to us. Gabe went into protector mode, and stepped in front of Hermione and me. Out of nowhere, Professor Snape came out, and grabbed Harry, completely oblivious of Uncle Remus. 

"There you are Potter!" he snarled, and Uncle Remus growled. I was shocked when Professor Snape stood protectively in front of all of us. Uncle Remus wasn't having it though, and swiped his claws at him, across his chest. Hermione screamed as Professor Snape fell, and immediately knelt down to see if he was alright. Uncle Remus was about to harm us as well, looking straight at me, but was immediately tackled away. My eyes widened as I saw a big, black dog with pale eyes.

"Dad," I whispered. Dad and Uncle Remus fought in their animal forms for a while, and dad was losing terribly. Uncle Remus finally flung dad away, dad yelping in pain. Tears filled my eyes when he didn't get up again. Uncle Remus looked at us again, zeroing in on me. He walked to us quickly, raising his hand. He swiped at us, and I thought that this was it. I closed my eyes and waited, but the pain never came. Instead I heard Hermione scream, and Gabe cry out in pain. The next thing I heard was a howl, and thankfully, Uncle Remus ran off. I looked down at Gabe and my eyes widened. There were three long gashes running down his torso. I felt tears escape my eyes. He protected me. He jumped in front of me. I knelt down by him quickly, putting my hands over the parts of him that were bleeding the worst.

"Gabe," I whispered hoarsely. He was crying in pain. I saw Hermione kneel down on the other side of him and try to stop the bleeding with her hands as well. I had no idea what to do. My mind was racing, buzzing with questions. What would I do if he died. What would I do without my twin. My other half. My rock. What would Uncle Remus do? What would dad do? What would his friends do? How would I live without him?

I vaguely remember Professor Snape gently pulling me away, and lifting Gabe onto a stretcher that he conjured up, and rushing him to the castle. I looked down at my blood covered hands. Blood. Gabe's blood. Gabe's blood covered my hands.

"Tori," I heard Hermione call from beside me. I didn't care. My twin was dying. How can I cope without Gabe? "Tori, come on! We have to go before Professor Lupin comes back!" she shouted, pulling on my arm. I was still on my knees, beside where Gabe was before. "Tori please! Snap out of it! We have to go to the hospital!"

"The hospital?" I asked, softly.

"Yes. Come on. Gabe's in there. Don't you want to see how he is?" she asked, and that snapped me out of whatever trance I was in. I vaguely heard a howl from in the forest. I stood up, and grabbed Hermione's bloody hand with my own. Together, we ran to the castle, and straight to the hospital wing.

My mind was reeling when we got there. I immediately saw Gabe on one of the beds with Madame Pomfrey on one side of him, and Professor Snape on the other. I dropped Hermione's hand and rushed to Gabe's side, next to Professor Snape.

"Miss Black you shouldn't be in here!" Madame Pomfrey shouted. "Out, now!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" I snarled fiercely, giving her the scariest glare I could muster.

"She's not joking. You won't be able to make her leave," Ron said from a bed across from Gabe's. 

Madame Pomfrey only sighed, and went back to work on Gabe. I vaguely remember passing an unconscious Harry on the way in, and at the back of my mind I wondered where dad was. But right now, my main concern was my twin brother. Minutes seemed like hours at this point, and I was becoming exhausted. Emotionally and physically, but I forced myself to stay awake.

At long last, they were finished with Gabe, but he remained unconscious. I pulled up a chair by his bed, and sat by his bedside.

"They caught him again," Hermione said, standing by my chair. I vaguely bounced my right eyebrow as a sign that I heard her. I know that I should be more upset by this news, and believe me, at the back of my mind I was panicking. But I know that I wouldn't be okay, or be able to process anything important until I see Gabe wake up. Hermione only sighed, and went to sit by Ron. I knew they were talking about my impassive state, and Hermione was trying to explain my reasons, but I could care less. I just wanted Gabe to be alright. Madame Pomfrey assured me that he would be fine, but I didn't believe her. I wouldn't believe anyone until I saw signs of consciousness. I don't know how long we were there, before I laid my head down on the bed and closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**ooOOoo**

I was roused out of my unconscious state by the sounds of whispering. I sat up and was thrilled to see Gabe awake and talking to Hermione who was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Gabe!" I said, excitedly.

"Hey Tori," he said with a smile.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I asked, and he laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Feeling loads better, just a little tired," he said. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"Well… dad for one," he said, and I looked at him confused. What about dad? "Hermione told you Tori," Gabe said, exasperatedly. I looked away sheepishly. I was going to respond when I heard a groan from the bed next to Gabe's. Harry's bed. My eyes widened, and Gabe shooed me away, knowing that I wouldn't have left his bedside unless he was okay with it.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, and Harry sat up a bit.

"I saw my dad," he said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"He sent the dementors away. I saw him. Across the lake," he said.

"Listen Harry, they captured Sirius," Hermione said, and my eyes widened. I vaguely remember her telling me this bit of information, but in my worried state I can't really remember. "Any minute now the dementors are going to perform the kiss," Hermione said, lifting her sorrow filled gaze to me.

"You mean they're going to kill him?" Harry said, fully sitting up.

"No, it's worse. Much worse. They're going to suck out his soul," she finished, just as Professor Dumbledore came into the room.

"Professor you have to stop them! They've got the wrong man!" Hermione cried, as he walked to Harry's bed. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I could have thought of a plan to help my father break out of wherever they had him, but I was too much of a wimp to do anything but look at my unconscious brother. I'm a failure as a Gryffindor and as a daughter.

"Its true sir, Sirius is innocent!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's Scabbers who did it," Ron said, from his bed.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked.

"My rat sir. Only he's not really a rat. Well, he was a rat, you see. He used to be my brother Percy's-," Ron rambled with a thoughtful look on his face until Hermione interrupted him.

"The point is, we know the truth. Please, sir, you must believe us," Hermione pleaded.

"I do Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say that the word of five thirteen year-old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen," Dumbledore said wisely.

"So that's it then? There's no hope for my dad?" I asked, finally speaking up for the first time.

"On the contrary Miss Black, there is always hope. You must never stop believing in yourself, and your capabilities," he said, looking out at the sky. "A mysterious thing, time," he randomly said. Powerful. And when meddled with... dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower," he said looking at me, then looking at Hermione. "You know the laws Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not… the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight," he said, turning and walking to the door. "By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin… Good luck," he said, and with that, left the hospital.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about," Ron asked, and a sudden wave of realization came over me. Hermione's time turner. I really was brilliant.

"Sorry Ron but seeing as how you can't walk. And Gabe, you really can't get out of bed," Hermione said, taking the long chain out of her shirt, and throwing it around Harry's and my neck. She turned the charm three times, and I watched in amazement as everything, every action around us was reversed in a fast paced motion. Finally everything stopped and Hermione took back the chain from around us.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione, and then me. "Where's Ron?" he asked.

"Seven-thirty. Where were we at seven-thirty?" Hermione asked. And for the life of me, I couldn't remember.

"Uh… I don't know… going to Hagrid's?" Harry said, unsurely.

"Come on! And we can't be seen," Hermione said, grabbing our hands. We quickly ran out of the hospital wing, through the halls, and to one of the back entrances to the school that we usually used when we were going to Hagrid's. Hermione stopped abruptly, as we hid behind one of the walls.

"Hermione! Will you please tell me what it is we're doing?" Harry asked, and Hermione held up a hand, silencing him. I looked out into the open, and by the stairs going down the hill was Malfoy, and his two friends, and Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I. I knew something like this would happen, but I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. It was unreal to see myself somewhere other than where I was. Evidently, Harry was more shocked than I was. "That's us… this is not normal," Harry said, and she pulled us away.

"This, is a Time Turner Harry. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year," Hermione explained, and Harry looked to me with wide eyes.

"Why don't you seem so shocked? You're usually the dramatic one!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I kind of already knew she had it," I mumbled, and turned to look at our past selves again.

"So, you mean… we've gone back in time?" Harry asked, looking as well.

"Yes. Dumbledore wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly there's something he wants us to change," Hermione said. I smiled as the past Hermione punched Malfoy in his face.

"Nice punch," Harry said.

"Yeah. That's even more entertaining the second time," I said, chuckling a bit when my past self pulled Hermione's past self into a hug.

"Hurry! Malfoy's coming!" she whisper-shouted, and pulled Harry and I away from where we were.

"Not a word to anyone of this understand! I'm gonna get that jumped up Mudblood," he said as he ran back into the castle, and I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Forget it," Hermione whispered.

"Look. Buckbeak's still alive," Harry said.

"Of course! Remember what Dumbledore said. If we succeed, more than one innocent life will be spared," Hermione remembered.

"Well, let's go then!" I said, grabbing Harry and Hermione's hands and pulling them along, down to Hagrid's. When we got to Hagrid's, we ducked behind the giant pumpkins, and watched ourselves in Hagrid's hut. In the distance we see Fudge, Dumbledore, and the executioner coming down the path.

"Here they come. I better hurry," Harry said, and started to go to Buckbeak, but I quickly grabbed him and pulled him back down, as Hermione told him not to.

"No! Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we save him. Otherwise he'll think Hagrid set him free," she reasoned, and Harry nodded, putting his hand on my hand that was on his arm still. We saw Hagrid hand 'Scabbers' to Ron and Harry became enraged.

"That's Pettigrew," he seethed, trying to get up, but I still had a vice grip on his arm.

"No Harry! You can't!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents. You don't expect me to just sit here!" he almost shouted.

"Yes! You must!" Hermione said.

"I know how you feel Harry. He's the reason I've went without a father! Don't you think I'm angry too?" I nearly shouted, angrily.

"Besides, you're in Hagrid's hut right now. If you go busting in there he'll think you've gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time Harry. We can't be seen," Hermione said with a note of finality in her voice. "Fudge is coming. And we aren't leaving. Why aren't we leaving?" Hermione asked. I looked around and found a small rock. I picked it up, and handed it to Hermione, hoping that she would know what I expected her to do with it. Thankfully she did, and threw it into Hagrid's, smashing the vase from earlier.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked, and I found another rock, and this time, threw it myself, hitting past Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt," Harry said to me, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," I said, sheepishly.

"Come on, any minute now we'll be coming out the back door," Hermione said, pulling us into the forest. We hid behind a layer of trees, and Hermione started looking at herself.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" she asked, snapping a twig, and Harry quickly pulled her away.

"I thought I just saw… never mind," past Hermione said.

"Let's go!" past Ron said.

"Now Harry!" Hermione said, pushing Harry towards Buckbeak. I went to follow when she stopped me. "No Tori. Harry has to. Buckbeak recognizes him," she said.

"Right," I said, and watched as Harry tried to pull him away, but Buckbeak merely laid his head down, and tried to go to sleep. I looked over and saw the dead ferrets hanging from the post, and nudged Hermione who was looking frustrated at Harry's failed attempts. She saw the ferrets and nodded. Together, she and I grabbed the ferrets, grabbing one in my hands. I waved it at Buckbeak. "Here Buckbeak! Come and get the nice dead ferret," I said, and Harry looked at me as if I was mad. He looked back at Buckbeak, who was faithfully following me into the forest, and he smiled at me.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" I heard Fudge ask, but thankfully we were already in the forest. I tossed the ferret to Buckbeak, who caught it. He then walked to Hermione who had the rope of dead ferrets. "Where is it? I saw the beast just a moment ago!" Fudge exclaimed.

"How extraordinary!" Dumbledore said, sounding somewhat happy and sarcastic. I smirked.

"Someone must have released it!" Fudge shouted.

"Professor, I swear I didn'," Hagrid said.

"I'm quite sure the Minister isn't suggesting you had anything to do with it. How could you? You've been with us all along," Dumbledore said.

"Well… right!" Hagrid said.

"We must search the grounds!" Fudge said.

"Search the skies if you must, Minister. In the meantime, I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea Hagrid. Or a large…brandy," Dumbledore said. "It seems your services will no longer be required," Dumbledore said to the executioner, who in turn, chopped a pumpkin instead with his axe. After, Harry, Hermione, Buckbeak, and I made our way through the forest.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"We save dad," I said, determinedly.

"And we do that how?" he asked, and I looked at Hermione.

"No idea," she said, and I sighed.

We sat around for a while, and soon, we saw Uncle Remus walk to the Whomping Willow.

"There's Lupin," Hermione said. We saw Uncle Remus push a knob on the tree, and the violent tree stopped its thrashing. My eyes widened.

"Wait until Fred and George her about that one," I muttered, and Harry and Hermione grinned.

"Here comes Snape," Hermione said, and he disappeared inside the Willow.

"And now we wait?" Harry asked.

"And now we wait," Hermione said.

**ooOOoo**

**A/N: **So there's Part 1 of Buckbeak, and Sirius' rescue! The second part and the Epilogue WILL be up today. Please review! I'm aiming for at least 80 reviews by the end of this story. And then, The Goblet of Fire begins!

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **The last chapter before the epilogue. ):

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its recognizable characters. I only own Tori and Gabe. I also don't own the lyrics to "Love That Lets Go". They belong to Miley Cyrus.

There's a gold frame  
>That sits by the window<br>And my heart breaks  
>A little more each time I try<br>To picture the memory inside  
>There's an old book<br>That's too hard to read it  
>But if you look<br>You'll see how you look through my eyes  
>By now one more chapter's gone by<br>And I know

(Chorus)  
>It's time to move on<br>Even though I'm not ready  
>I've got to be strong<br>And trust where you're heading  
>And even though it's not easy<br>(It's not easy)  
>Right now the right<br>Kind of love  
>Is the love that let's go go<p>

There's an old dance  
>That we've done forever<br>You give me your hand  
>But let me decide when to reach<br>You always let me be me  
>But now's my time to take chances<br>And fine my own wings  
>And whatever happens<br>I know you'll be there wating for me

(Chorus)  
>It's time to move on<br>Even thoguh I'm not ready  
>I've got to be strong<br>And trust where I'm heading  
>And even though it's not easy<br>(It's not easy)  
>I know the right kind of love<br>Dosn't wanna miss the future  
>By staying in the past<br>It will always hold on  
>But never hold you back<br>And even though it's not easy  
>(It's not easy)<br>Right now the right kind of love  
>Is the love that lets go go<br>(It's time to move on)  
>With the love that let's go<p>

"Love That Let's Go" – **Miley Cyrus**

**ooOOoo**

***Tori's POV***

It was getting darker outside, and Harry, Hermione and I were just sitting around, chatting about random things to pass the time. We were discussing how Hermione could keep up with her huge workload since she was taking almost every class Hogwarts had to offer, when a hoard of bats came at us. I screamed and ducked my head, and Hermione and Harry laughed at me. Not funny. I hate bats. They freak me out. Always have. Ever since I was six, and there was a bat in our attic when we lived with mum and it got tangled in my hair and bit me. No. I hate bats.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"At least someone's enjoying himself," Hermione said, and we looked over to see Buckbeak snapping at the bats. Yes!

"Go Buckbeak!" I shouted, and Hermione smiled while Harry laughed.

"You guys," Harry said, when we were all calmed down.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Before, down by the lake. When I was with Sirius… I did see someone. That someone made the dementors go away," he said, looking at us with a serious face.

"With a Patronus. I heard Snape telling Dumbledore when we were taken to the hospital. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it," Hermione explained.

"It was my dad," Harry said. I raised an eyebrow. "It was my dad who conjured the Patronus."

"But Harry," I said.

"Your dad's-," Hermione started to finish.

"Dead, I know. I'm just telling you what I saw," he said, and Hermione and I nodded.

"Here we come," I said, as we all come out of the Willow. Harry and I looked longingly at my dad.

"You see us there?" Harry asked Hermione, pointing at us, Gabe, and dad.

"Yeah?"

"He's asking us to live with him," Harry said, smiling.

"Harry that's great!" Hermione said, smiling at us.

"When we free him I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's. I'm going to tell him that I'd like to live somewhere in the country," he said, looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"I think he'd like that. After all those years in Azkaban," I said, and Harry nodded.

"Lupin's transformed," Hermione said. I watched with tears in my eyes as Uncle Remus scratched Gabe. He started to come back at us when Hermione howled.

"What are you doing?" I asked eyes wide.

"Saving your life!" she said, and howled again.

"Great, now he's coming for us," Harry said.

"Yeah, didn't think about that," Hermione said, scared.

"Run!" I shouted, and we all took off. Along the way, Harry and Hermione got separated from me. I was running by myself, knowing that Uncle Remus was following me. I hid behind a tree, and breathed heavily. Unfortunately, Uncle Remus found me, and swiped at me. I cried out in pain as he left three large gashes on my arm, extending from shoulder, to forearm. He was about to attack again when suddenly, Buckbeak showed up out of nowhere, and frightened him away. I sighed in relief, and then the adrenalin wore off. My arm was in so much pain.

"Hermione! Harry!" I called out. I sat down by the tree, and Buckbeak leaned his large head down, nudging my face. I smiled a bit and stroked his beak lovingly. This creature just saved my life.

"Tori! Are you all… oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth. Harry was standing behind her with wide eyes, looking at my arm. The scratch had completely ruined my jacket, and cut my arm deeply.

"I'm okay. Really. It just stings a bit. Buckbeak saved my life," I said, standing up and stroking the creature's feathered neck. Smiling at them for good measure. Hermione nodded warily, not really believing me, and Harry took off his jacket, wrapping my arm with it. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Poor Professor Lupin is having a really rough night," Harry said, and I chuckled a bit. Suddenly, everything got cold.

"Come on," Hermione said, and walking towards the pond. I was astounded at what I saw. There was a whole swarm of dementors, flying around Harry and dad. Sucking the life out of them.

"This is horrible," Hermione said.

"Don't worry. My dad will come. Right there… you'll see," Harry said, excitedly.

"No one's coming Harry," Hermione said, and I took my wand out of my pocket, ready to produce my own wolf Patronus. Harry's hand grabbed my wrist.

"He will. He will come!" Harry said. I wrenched my arm out of his grasp. I don't care what he says. I'm saving my dad. I rushed out to the edge of the pond.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted, and my wolf ran out, right at the dementors. It was working. The dementors were leaving. But it wasn't strong enough for all of them. "Harry!" I screamed.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, and a giant white stag jetted out of his wand. I was shocked but kept my concentration, as my wolf, and Harry's stag fended off the dementors. Finally they were all gone, and we lowered our wands. "The wolf was yours," he said weakly.

"What?" I asked.

"The wolf. I saw the wolf too. I couldn't remember where I saw it before. It was yours. And the stag was mine," he said.

"Let's go save my dad Harry," I said, as Buckbeak emerged from the forest. Harry, Hermione, and I climbed on his back, Harry at the front, me in the middle, and Hermione at the end. Buckbeak took off, rising into the air and I was smiling like an idiot.

"Woo! This is awesome!" I screamed, and Harry laughed. I turned my head a bit to see Hermione looking nauseous.

"You were right Hermione! It wasn't my dad I saw earlier. It was me! I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before. I knew I could do it this time because… because I'd already done it! Does that make sense?" Harry asked.

"No!" Hermione shouted and I laughed.

We landed by the cell, and Hermione, Harry and I all ran up to the cell. I saw dad sitting inside and his face lit up when he saw us. Hermione stepped forward to the lock.

"Alohomora!" Hermione spoke, and dad tried to open it. I raised an eyebrow when she looked at me. "I didn't really expect that to work," she said sheepishly. "Dunamis! Liberarae! Annihilare! Emancipare!" Each try was a failure.

"You might try-," dad started.

"Quiet! I'm trying to think!" Hermione shouted, and I raised my eyebrows, and pushed Hermione out of the way.

"Bombarda!" I shouted, and the lock on the door exploded.

"That'll do," dad said, smiling at me.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked, walking back to Buckbeak. We all climbed aboard the giant creature, Harry in the front, then me, then dad, then Hermione. Buckbeak took off again, and dad laughed as we flew. We landed back to where we had to enter the castle, and Harry and dad got off, helping Hermione and I off Buckbeak.

"I'll be forever grateful for this, to all of you," dad said, smiling at us.

"Eh, it was nothing. All in a days work," I said and he laughed a bit.

"I want to go with you," Harry said to dad.

"One day, perhaps. For sometime, my life will be too unpredictable. And besides, you're meant to be here," dad said.

"But you're innocent," I piped up.

"And you know it," he said, cupping the side of my face. "And for now, that will do." He then let his gaze wander down to my arm. He gently removed the jacket, and his eyes widened at the sight of the long gashes. "Merlin…," he whispered. "Are you alright?" he asked, and I nodded with a smile. The truth is, I was feeling a little dizzy. I guess I was losing too much blood. But I wouldn't let that keep me from saying goodbye to my dad. He nodded and wandered to Harry. "I expect you're tired of hearing this, but you look so like your father. Except your eyes. You have-," he started.

"My mother's eyes," Harry said, and smiled.

"It's cruel that I spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this: The ones who love us, never really leave us," he said, looking at me as well as Harry. "And you can always find them in here," he said, putting a hand on Harry's chest. He walked away from Harry, and stood before me again. He looked a little hesitant, like he didn't know what to do. I decided to spare him some time and wrapped my arms around his middle. I felt him sigh in relief, and he hugged me back. I felt him softly kiss the top of my head. "I love you my Victoria," he said, and I smiled widely.

"I love you too, daddy," I said, and he squeezed me tighter. I pulled away and he was looking down at me with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Tell your brother that I love him as well," he said, and I nodded. He reluctantly walked away and climbed back on Buckbeak. "You really are one of the brightest witches of your age," he told Hermione and she smiled. Without another word, dad and Buckbeak left, and Harry, Hermione and I watched as he flew off into the distance.

"We have to go," Hermione said hurriedly, as we heard the clock start to chime. We all ran as fast as we could, and thankfully made it back when the last chime rang through the castle. We got to the hospital wing just as Professor Dumbledore was leaving.

"Well?" he asked.

"We did it!" Harry said, happily.

"Did what?" Dumbledore asked, winking at us. "Goodnight."

We smiled and walked back into the hospital. Ron and Gabe just gaped at us.

"How did you get over there? You were just there! Now you're there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Guys what is he talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly Ron, how can somebody be in two places at once?" Harry asked, and Hermione laughed. I would have too, but I was feeling more dizzy than before. I felt my legs give out from underneath me and I fell to the floor.

"Tori?" I heard four voices call, but they all seemed very distant to me. I sighed, and slowly fell into darkness.

***Harry's POV***

I immediately sprang into action as Tori fell.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Gabe ask worriedly from his bed. I could see him out of the corner of my eye trying to get up. I turned my attention back to Tori, and removed my jacket from her arm. I was shocked to find it nearly soaked through with her blood.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione shouted, and Tori fell against me, unconscious. I felt my throat tighten when I saw how pale she was. How had I not noticed it before? Madame Pomfrey quickly rushed from her office, and her eyes widened when she saw Tori, lying on the floor, blood practically dripping from her arms in that short amount of time. Madame Pomfrey quickly gathered up a bunch of potions and her wand and set to work, right there on the floor.

It seemed like hours before she was finished healing Tori. She had finally had gotten the bleeding to stop, and she quickly flooed Professor Snape for a blood replenishing potion. When he got here, he did a double take at Tori, and Madame Pomfrey asked him for help with getting her on a bed. I watched, amazed at how gentle Professor Snape was when he lifted her. He hated Tori! I half expected him to just toss her on the bed and leave, but he didn't. He gently laid her down on the bed, and took the potion from Madame Pomfrey, opened Tori's mouth, and poured it down her throat, stroking her throat when she choked on it a bit.

What is going on?

**ooOOoo**

***Tori's POV***

I slowly woke up in a bed. How did I get here? I looked around and saw that the hospital was empty, besides Gabe who was sitting by my bed. I looked at my right arm, and saw three long pink scars on my arm. Great. I guess that's what I get for letting them go for so long last night.

Gabe groaned and sat up, his eyes widening when he saw me awake.

"Dad says he loves you," I said. Gabe smiled when I said that.

"You okay?" he asked, and I nodded. "Uncle Remus resigned," he said, glumly, and my eyes widened.

"What?" I practically yelled, and he nodded. I got out of bed, standing for a bit to make sure I was alright to walk, and left the hospital. I heard Madame Pomfrey calling after me to come back, but I ignored her. I ran through the hallways and finally got to the DADA classroom. I walked inside and stormed up to his office, and barged in. I saw him talking with Harry, handing him the Marauder's Map. Harry left after, shooting me a smile. I didn't smile back. I kept my eyes on Uncle Remus, who wouldn't look at me.

"You resigned?" I asked when Harry left the classroom.

"You know already?" he asked, closing up some suitcases.

"Word travels fast," I said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, someone let my condition slip to the school," he said, finally looking at me. His eyes instantly went to my arm and he looked away again.

"Uncle Remus…," I said.

"In one night, I nearly killed both of you," he said looking at me again. I won't take that chance again.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked. He wasn't going to make us live somewhere else was he?

"You'll still be living with me Victoria. We'll still have the same arrangement with Andromeda. I'm just leaving the school," he said, as if reading my mind. I nodded solemnly. He walked over to me and touched the scars on my arm. He shook his head, looking ashamed of himself.

"It's not your fault Uncle Remus," I said, and he smiled weakly at me.

"I'll be at King's Cross to pick you up at the end of the year," he said, kissing my forehead, and picking up his suitcase. He took my hand and together, we left the office, and the classroom. When we were out in the corridor, he pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. "I'm so sorry, darling," he said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you Victoria," he said.

"I love you too, Uncle Remus."

**ooOOoo**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were all walking up to the Gryffindor common room. I was so tired and dreading the encounter we were about to have with Sir Cadogen. He was insufferable, and getting more and more worse each day.

And then I saw it.

The most beautiful sight I thought I would never see.

The Fat Lady.

"Merlin's beard," I said, dropping to my knees in front of the portrait. "I'm so glad you're back!" I shouted, causing a scene. I heard more than three laughs behind me but I didn't look to see who it was. "Never leave us again!" I shouted.

"I didn't realize how much you all missed me!" she said, smiling largely.

"Oh yes! So much. Never ever leave again! Promise that you won't leave again!" I said.

"I promise Miss Black," she said, smiling down at me. I smiled largely back and nodded. I turned around to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus standing there laughing at me.

"Shut up," I said smiling.

Finally… after what seemed like forever, everything was back to normal. For now.

**ooOOoo**

**A/N: **And that's it. Epilogue is next and then this is over! I want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews, and the help with this story! You all are truly awesome!

**To see Tori's outfit for this chapter's 13, 14, and 15 go to:**

**.com/mtycd_toris_chapters_13_14/set?id=45319741**

**Just copy and paste it in your browser.**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: **Well guys… this is it. This is the last chapter of this story. So be on the look out, or alert to me, and you'll find the second part in the series up tonight or tomorrow. So, happy reading!

I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story, alerted, and added this story to their favorites. It means a lot to me that you read my story, and took the time to do the extra things.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters. I only own Tori, Gabe, and any unrecognizable characters. I also don't own the lyrics to "You Always Find Your Way Back Home". They belong to Miley Cyrus.

**ooOOoo**

You wake up it's raining and it's Monday, Looks like one of those rough days, Times up, you're late again, So get out the dance floor,  
>Sometimes you feel like running, Find a whole life to jump in , Let go , Get up , and hit the dance floor, But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show, And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go , Don't you know,<p>

You can change your hair, You can change your clothes, You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes, You can say goodbye, You can say hello, But you'll always find your way back home  
>You can change your style, You can change your jeans, You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams , You can laugh and cry but everybody knows, You'll always find you way back home<p>

Your best friends, your little hometown , Are waiting up wherever you go now, You know you can always turn around  
>Cause this world is big and it's crazy And this girl is thinking that maybe This life is what some people dream about , Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone I've always got a place where I can go Cause I know<p>

You can change your hair, You can change your clothes, You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes, You can say goodbye, You can say hello, But you'll always find your way back home  
>You can change your style, You can change your jeans, You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams , You can laugh and cry but everybody knows, You'll always find you way back home<p>

Where they know exactly who you are Back home where the real you is the superstar Back home you know it's never to far away Let mw hear you say

You can change your hair, You can change your clothes, You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes, You can say goodbye, You can say hello, But you'll always find your way back home  
>You can change your hair, You can change your clothes, You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes, You can say goodbye, You can say hello, But you'll always find your way back home<br>You can change your style, You can change your jeans, You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams You can laugh and cry but everybody knows, You'll always find your way back home 

"You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" – **Miley Cyrus**

**ooOOoo**

***Third Person POV***

"Do you think they'll ever leave me alone Allison?" the sixteen year – old asked after his recent encounter with the bullies that have been constantly harassing him since his first year. The only difference is, that now he doesn't have his oldest friend with him. Lately he has become best friends with the lovely Allison Knightly, but of course, she's been dating the insufferable Sirius Black. He doesn't know what goes through the pretty Ravenclaw's head, but she still makes enough time to spend with him.

"I've been trying to talk to Sirius about it, but he usually just brushes me off. I'm sorry," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," he said, looking out at the Black Lake. "I'm just glad we're still friends Allison."

"Me too Severus."

**ooOOoo**

"I'm dying Severus," she said, looking up at his teary eyes from her bed.

"Don't say that Allison. Your children need you. I need you," he said, kneeling by the bed.

"You don't need me Severus, you'll be fine," she said, with a warm, weak smile.

"You've been my only friend for so long Allison. Even after my time as a Death Eater," he said.

"Because I knew that you were just going through a hard time. I need you to promise me something," she said.

"Anything," he said.

"Look over my babies Severus. Please."

He hesitated a little. Looking over the children of Sirius Black. The man who almost cost him his life. But they were also the children of Allison. His dearest friend next to the deceased Lily.

"Of course."

**ooOOoo**

***Tori's POV***

"Time to wake up Vicky! You're going home today!" my loud cousin Nymphadora said, shaking me.

"Leave her alone Nymphadora," I heard Andromeda call from downstairs.

"Don't call me Nymphadora mother!" she shouted, going downstairs. I got up and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I put my hair up into a ponytail, and winced as I pulled too tight on my hair. We go back to school in about a month and I'm so excited to see everyone again. After summer started, I went to spend a week with Hermione and her family. Her parents were so nice, and they were fascinating. I learned a lot about their profession. Dentists. Muggles are fascinating. I subconsciously rubbed my left arm, which held my scars that I had gained at school last year, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning," I said, and got a chorus of "good mornings" back. I sat down next to Ted, who gave me a smile, and began to eat the breakfast that had been sat out for me.

"So, I'll be taking you school shopping next week," Andromeda told Gabe and I. We only nodded. Uncle Remus told her that she didn't have to do this for us, but she basically told him to shut up, because she's doing it. She told us that she likes taking us shopping for school things since Nymphadora doesn't go to school anymore.

"Are you excited for the next year?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. "I'm excited to see everyone again, but the schooling part… not so much," I said, and he laughed.

"Gabe, I hear you've made up with all of your friends?" Andromeda asked, and he nodded happily.

"Yeah, we made up before the year ended," he said. I was very happy for him. He's much more bearable when he's happy himself.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. After, I went back up to the room I used when I stayed here. I took a moment to look myself over. My hair had grown a bit and was now grown down to the top of my ribs. I'd gotten a little tanner, since I'd been spending a lot of my days at the Weasley's playing Quidditch with the boys and Ginny. I hadn't gotten any taller. But I'd started wearing make up. Andromeda helped show me how to put it on. I don't wear much. Just some eyeliner and eye shadow. Ever since, the twins had been paying extra attention to me, jokingly most of the time.

**ooOOoo**

"Uncle Remus? What should I make for dinner?" I called to him. He came into the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets, pulling out various items.

"I'll make dinner tonight Victoria," he said, smiling down at me.

"Alright then," I said, and jumped up on the counter, and watched as Uncle Remus cooked.

"Do you need something Victoria?" he asked.

"Have… have you talked to dad?"

"No Victoria I haven't. I'm sorry," he said, frowning. "But as soon as he writes to one of us, you can write him back," he said, and smiled at me.

"Okay," I said, smiling.

"Tori! You got a letter!" Gabe shouted from his room. I walked to his room and he handed me the letter that Argon brought back. I sat on his bed, and stroked the pretty owl's back while I read.

**Tori,**

**Guess what? Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! He got three extra tickets for you, Gabe, and Harry! So, mum told me to ask you if you wanted to go. Send Argon back with a response!**

**Ron**

"Oh my god!" I screamed, making Gabe jump.

"What?" he asked, panicked.

"Uncle Remus!" I screamed, running out of the room.

"What?" he shouted, running out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I just got a letter from Ron, inviting Gabe and I to go with them to the Quidditch World Cup!" I shouted. "Can we go? Please? Please? Please? Please?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," he said, and I screamed, running back to Gabe's room.

"What is your problem?" he shouted at me, as I ran back into his room.

"We're going to the Quidditch World Cup!"

**ooOOoo**

**A/N: **And that's the end of My Thoughts You Can't Decode. Alert to me so that you'll know when the next story comes out! Be on the look out for the next story! It'll be a good one. Thank you all for reviewing, and reading this story! Until next time folks!

**Fin.**


End file.
